Let It Be Me
by JoyfulHeartEO
Summary: A 2 or 3 Part story about our favorite JavaJunkie couple. Set during season 4 when Lorelai's Grandma dies. Luke finds out about it and shows up, but where's Jason? A shift in their relationship sparks something between the two friends and they both need to figure out what it all means. Was originally another piece for "Luke & Lorelai: A Playlist" but decided to leave it on its own.
1. Part 1

**A/N - Hey guys! This was originally supposed to be another one-shot for my series "Luke and Lorelai: A Playlist", but as I was writing it I got pretty inspired and decided it would be a 2 or 3 chapter piece by the time it was finished. So here is part one.**

 **Set during the episode when Lorelai's Grandma Trix dies in season 4. Luke hears about it through Babette and shows up at the Gilmore house to support her. From there things start changing for them. Based on the song "Let It Be Me" by Ray LaMontagne. Beautiful song, I will leave the lyrics and update soon for part 2.**

 **There comes a time**  
 **A time in everyone's life**  
 **Where nothing seems to go your way**  
 **Where nothing seems to turn out right**  
 **There may come a time**  
 **You just can't seem to find your place**  
 **And for every door you open**  
 **Seems like you get two slammed in your face**

 **That's when you need someone**  
 **Someone that you, you can call**  
 **When all your faith is gone**  
 **And it feels like you can't go on**  
 **Let it be me**  
 **Let it be me**  
 **If it's a friend that you need**  
 **Let it be me**  
 **Let it be me**

 **Feels like you're always coming up last**  
 **Pockets full of nothing and you got no cash**  
 **No matter where you turn you ain't got no place to stand**  
 **You reach out for something and they slap your hand**  
 **Now, I remember all too well**  
 **Just how it feels to be all alone**  
 **You feel like you'd give anything**  
 **For just a little place you can call your own**

 **That's when you need someone**  
 **Someone that you, you can call**  
 **When all your faith is gone**  
 **It feels like you cant go on**  
 **Let it be me**  
 **Let it be me**  
 **If it's a friend you need**  
 **Let it be me**  
 **Let it be me**  
 **Let it be me**  
 **Let it be me**  
 **If it's a friend you need**  
 **Let it be me**  
 **Let it be me, let it be me**

* * *

Every time the bells jingled above the Diner door, Luke's head snapped up to see who it was. But three days had passed and the blue eyed, brunette with the gorgeous smile had not walked in. His heart was beginning to get heavy. He was used to seeing her everyday at least for a few minutes. He hated to admit it, but she was the reason he got through most days. This was especially true lately because his life was a mess with the on and off marriage/divorce with Nicole.

He knew that Lorelai was busy. She was building the Inn and trying to stay afloat. He had loaned her the $30,000 despite her protests and she had been more than grateful. She insisted on paying him back in full with interest but he didn't really care. He just wanted to help try and relieve some stress in her life. Since her meltdown in the park and his night of comforting her as best he could things had been a little strange.

It had felt like a shift was taking place between them and though part of him wanted to explore what it meant, he also knew there were many, many complications. But now after not seeing her for three days, he was beginning to worry he had scared her away. He had thought about calling but for some reason he chickened out every time he picked up the phone.

He sighed heavily as he began to wipe down the table despite the fact that it was already sparkly clean. He didn't notice Babette sliding onto the stool in front of him. He was too lost in thought to realize she was studying him carefully.

"Careful doll. You're gonna rub a hole right into that counter there." She said with a laugh.

He looked up quickly and scowled, "What can I get you Babette?"

"Chicken salad on wheat and an iced tea please." She said with a smile, "Take your time. I'm in no rush today."

Luke nodded once and went to put the order in with Caesar. As he turned back to her, something in his brain clicked. Babette was Lorelai's neighbor. She was also one of the biggest gossipers in town. She would know if something was wrong. "Hey uh Babette...you seen Lorelai much lately? She hasn't been in the last few days."

She smirked, "Keeping tabs on her now?"

He blushed, "No. I just know she can't cook for shit so I was wondering if she'd ditched the Diner for Al's pancake world once and for all."

She laughed, "Nah. She's just been busier than usual. In fact poor thing hasn't been home much. I assume she's at her parents trying to help with the arrangements and all and balance construction at the Inn."

Her words stirred something in him, he stood up straighter and frowned, "Arrangements for what?"

"Oh you didn't hear? Her Grandmother passed away. Richard's Mother." She said with a frown, "She was named after her ya know."

Luke softened, "Oh no. No I didn't know that. Gosh that's...that's terrible." He said with a shake of his head, "She must be devastated." He lifted a hand to rub the back of his neck, "You know when services are?"

"Tonight I believe in Hartford." She said with a shrug, "I told her I would come but she told me not to bother. I think Sookie is going to help with food at the gathering at her parents afterwards."

Luke nodded, "Oh. Yeah that sounds like Lorelai. Never likes to ask for help."

"She's stubborn that one." She said with a smile, "Hell of a woman."

The corners of his lips turned up slightly thinking about her, just as they always did, "Yeah she is…"

Babette gave him a knowing smile, "I told her I'd keep an eye on the house and all that. But it's always good to have friends around at times like these…"

Luke cleared his throat, "Yeah sure."

"You need her parents address?" She asked with a smile reaching into her bag.

Luke froze, "What?"

"Do you need the address?" Babette asked flipping through her address book, "Rory gave it to me a few years back in case of emergencies. I assume you want to go and support them. I mean think of everything she did when your Uncle Louie died."

He felt a twinge of sadness in his heart when he thought back to that time, more because he felt like he should have made a move then. "Yeah she was really great."

Babette nodded and pointed at the address in the paper, "Here it is. You want to write it down?"

Luke shifted from foot to foot nervously, "Do you think she'd be upset?"

Babette smiled and reached across the counter to put her hand against his arm, "She'd never be upset seeing you Luke."

He swallowed hard and tried to smile, "Babette…"

She shook her head and copied the address down on the pad of paper beside him. "Take this. Do what you want with it. And when you're done, get me that iced tea would ya?"

She winked and Luke smiled back, "Thanks Babette."

"You got it." She said sliding the pad of paper back to him.

Luke lifted it and looked down at the handwriting. He wasn't sure what he was doing or how Lorelai would react. But what he did know is the idea of her feeling any type of pain was too much for him to take. He had to do something.

* * *

Pulling up in front of Lorelai's childhood home, Luke felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. He had heard stories about how big this house was, about the life she came from. But this was more than he expected. Someone offered to park his truck and he suddenly felt very out of place. He kindly declined and parked away from the hustle and bustle of things. He had gone to the service but hadn't been able to catch Lorelai or even Rory. There were too many people and he didn't want to interrupt them anyway.

As he stepped into the house he saw a sea of people. They were all dressed impeccably and for a moment he felt like he should run for the hills. This was just another reason that he was probably never going to be good enough for her. But he sighed; no matter where they ended up he knew that he did always want to be there for her at least as a friend. He walked through the foyer until he felt a hand on his back, "Luke?"

He turned around quickly and smiled when he saw Rory, "Oh Rory. Hi. Hey...I'm-I'm so sorry about your Grandma." He paused, "Well your Great Grandma actually. Are you okay?"

She smiled at him, "Feels kind of weird because I didn't know her that well. But Mom and I got our names from her so I feel a connection ya know? Nice hearing stories about her." She paused and smiled, "She sounds like a spitfire like Mom."

Luke smiled, "Then I'm sure I would have liked her."

Rory watched his face turn ten different shades of red when he realized what he had said, "How did you even know?"

"Oh uh...Babette was at the Diner and she told me." He said slowly, "Hope you're Mom won't be mad about me being here…"

Rory smiled, "Mad won't be the word Luke. She'll be touched that you showed up."

He cleared his throat nervously, "Where is she anyway?"

"Well my Grandma was having a bit of a meltdown and Grandpa's like half in the bag." She said with a laugh, "Neither of them are taking it that well. Mom looked exhausted...I think she may have stepped outside for a minute." She frowned, "I'm actually really worried about her to be honest. She's burning the candle at both ends."

Luke nodded, "She's been quite the busy woman lately."

She sighed, "I know the Inn is her dream but it won't work if she makes herself sick trying to make it happen. You're around more than I am, how does she seem?"

Luke smiled sadly and shrugged, "You're Mom is the toughest woman I know kid. She's tired but she'll never admit it. She won't ask for help, you know that. But...yeah she seems a little run down."

Rory nodded slowly, "I thought so." She paused and put a hand on his arm, "Can you keep an eye on her for me? Make sure she's taking care of herself?"

Luke smiled, "Sure thing. I'll call you as soon as I think things are getting out of hand."

Rory smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek, "Thanks Luke. Don't know what we'd do without you." She looked past him, "I'm going to go check on Grandma. Backdoors that way." She pointed behind her, "Mom will be happy to see a familiar face."

Luke smiled sheepishly and then started to walk towards the place Rory had pointed too. He pushed through the throngs of people in their tailored suits and eloquent pearls. Slipping out the French glass doors, he glanced around the pool and backyard area. Once again it was hard to believe Lorelai had grown up in a place like this. He spotted her quickly, her black curls cascading down her long pink coat. Stepping towards her, he noticed the way her shoulders were slumped, her head hung down and she seemed to be wiping at her cheeks.

His heart ached to see her this way, "Lorelai?"

Hearing his voice, her head snapped up and her eyes instantly found his, "Luke?"

He smiled wearily and stepped closer to her, he took a seat beside her on the outside furniture, "Hey. Rory said you were out here alone. Wanted to come see if you were okay."

She wiped at her tear stained face some more and stared at him in disbelief, "How did you know my Grandma died?"

"One of Hello Magazine's Editors came into the Diner and filled me in." He said with a smile in hopes of making her smile.

He was rewarded with a laugh, "Patty or Babette?"

"Babette." He said with a nod of his head, "Hope you're not mad. Hadn't seen you in the Diner for a few days so I was just checking to see if she knew how you were. She told me what happened. I'm really sorry…"

Lorelai smiled at him and clasped her hands in her lap, "Not mad. Just surprised you came all the way out here for this. I'm sure you have better things to do. Where's Nicole tonight?"

He shrugged, "Who knows?" He smiled and leaned in to tap his shoulder against hers, "Besides I wanted to be here for you and Rory. You were amazing when my Uncle Louie passed away."

She let out a shaky breath, "God that feels like a lifetime ago. But really it wasn't…"

Luke smiled in understanding, "I know. The years seem to move faster when you get older."

She shivered slightly and pulled at her coat, "I know. Starting to freak me out a bit."

"Join the club. If I find any more grey hairs I'm going to have a nervous breakdown." He said with a frown.

She laughed again and lifted her hand to stroke his hair, it wasn't often she saw him without his signature blue hat. The one she had given him so many years ago. "You'd still be beating them off with a stick Butch. You'll just be a silver fox."

Her touch sent a rush of emotion through his body and he fought the urge to lean in to kiss her, "You do like to throw in the Butch card whenever you can…"

She smiled, "Something to hold over you for blackmail in case you ever really do try and cut off my coffee supply."

He chuckled, "I've realized that if I want to continue living then I'll probably have to keep you filled with coffee."

"You mean because you make so much money off me?" She asked.

He rolled his eyes, "You hardly pay for your coffee as it is and no, I meant I don't want you to disembowel me in the middle of the night."

She threw her head back and laughed harder, "Well that's an interesting thought!"

Luke smiled; he loved to make her laugh. It was probably his favorite sound in the world, other than when she said his name. "I figure you'd go through such crazy caffeine withdrawals you'd have to pick some kind of torturous method like that to do me in."

"You're probably right." She said with a soft smile as she turned to look at him again. Sighing softly she reached out to touch his hand, "Thank you for coming Luke…"

He laced his fingers with hers and squeezed, "Don't mention it. How are you holding up?"

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. My Grandma was one of those people you never really picture dying. I know it sounds silly but she seemed inhuman to me. I thought she'd outlive us all mostly because she was so damn stubborn."

Luke smirked and nudged her playfully, "Must be where you get it from. Your parents made a good choice naming you after her."

Lorelai smiled, "Yeah…" She frowned, "Everyone keeps telling me I'm the reigning Lorelai. Something about it feels big like I have a huge life to live up too ya know? And with the Inn opening I feel like it all rides on that. I've screwed up so many damn times Luke. If I fail this time no one will ever take me seriously again."

He frowned and pulled her hand harder, "That's not true. I will. Besides, you won't fail."

She cocked her head to the side and smiled sadly at him, "You have to say that. You've invested $30,000 dollars into this. Doesn't look good if you think I'll fail."

"You won't." He said again, this time more sternly, "I know you won't. You're Lorelai Gilmore. You can do anything."

Her eyes burned with tears again, "At least someone thinks so…"

Just as Luke was going to respond, the back door opened again and someone stepped out. The tall figure of Lorelai's father approached looking solemn and broken. "Lorelai?"

She turned towards him, "Hey Dad. Are you okay?"

He ignored her question and walked over to her, cocking his head towards Luke, "Whose this?"

"Oh uh. This is Luke." She replied, her eyes fell to their joined hands and she suddenly let go, "I think you've met before. He owns the Diner in town. Good friend of Rory's and mine."

"Oh right. Forgive me." Richard said waving his hand in front of him, "Good to see you Luke."

"No problem Mr. Gilmore." He stood up, "I'm really sorry about your Mother...I hear she was a wonderful woman."

Richard's face crumpled slightly as if he was going to cry, "She was indeed. The best of the best."

Lorelai stood up and placed a hand on his arm, "Dad you look exhausted. Why don't you try and get some rest? Mom and I can handle the rest of the guests."

He sighed, "Have you seen Jason? I wanted to talk to him about taking a few days off."

"Oh. Well no he's uh...he's not here." She said nervously shifting from foot to foot, "But he told me to send his deepest condolences and to tell you to take all the time you need. He's got everything covered at the office."

Richard frowned, "Oh. Well...alright then." He looked back at the house; "I don't think I can go back in there right now."

Lorelai squeezed his arm, "Do you want to sleep in the pool house? It will be quieter there. I'll tell Mom and have her check on you later."

He nodded, "Yes. Maybe that would be best." He turned towards Luke, "Thank you for being here tonight Luke." He turned towards his daughter, "I'll see you later Lorelai."

She squeezed his arm again, "Goodnight Dad."

Luke and Lorelai stood and watched him walk sadly towards the pool house. His large frame looked defeated and almost deflated. Lorelai sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she turned back to Luke.

"Sorry about that." She said softly, "He's having a really hard time with this."

Luke shook his head, "Nothing to apologize for. I know how hard it is to lose a parent."

She felt her heart jump in her chest, sometimes she forgot about how much Luke had been through in his life, "I suppose you do…"

He smiled, "Whose Jason?"

Her face suddenly turned bright red, "Oh well…" She swallowed the lump in her throat, "He's my Dad's new business partner and-and," She glance down at the ground, "We've sort of been seeing each other for a few months."

Luke let out a slow breath, "Oh. I see." He smiled sadly, "I figured there was someone in the picture…"

She glanced up at him curiously, "Why?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. Just felt like you weren't around as much around dinnertime. Figured you were going out on dates and such…"

She fidgeted again, "Oh."

Her body language told him she was nervous but he wasn't sure what the reason was. Lifting his hand, he rubbed the back of his neck, "So...why is he not here tonight?"

Her head snapped up towards him, "What?"

"Well you said he wasn't here." He shrugged, "If he's your Dad's business partner and he's your boyfriend, shouldn't he be here supporting you both? Is he out of town or something?"

Lorelai's face grew redder, "Oh. Oh no he's...he's home I think. He just…" She cringed, "He's not big on funerals?"

The way it came out like a question on her lips made him laugh, "I'm sorry?"

She sighed and looked down, "Funerals...they freak him out so he said he just couldn't come."

Luke laughed harder, "Wow. Uh...you're serious? You're not just screwing with me right now like you normally do?"

Her face-hardened, "No Luke. I'm not screwing with you like I normally do."

Anger flashed in her voice and he quickly sobered, "Sorry. I'm sorry that was rude I just...I-" He let out a huff of air, "Lorelai no one in their right minds likes Funerals. We'd all like to a million other things than have to come to one of these things but," He shrugged, "He's your boyfriend. He should be here for you."

She pursed her lips, "Yeah well...he's not." She shrugged, "It is what it is."

"It is what it is?" He moved closer and put a hand on her arm, "Lorelai come on...who the hell is this schmuck?"

She sighed again, "Luke it's just...it's what I have, okay? Jason is just different. He's...he's got quirks."

"So do you." He said with a smile, "But they don't keep you from being there for the people you care about. I mean if the roles were reversed and he lost his Grandma, you'd be there right?"

She nodded slowly, "Yes."

He shrugged, "He should be here Lorelai."

She whimpered softly and lifted her eyes to his again, "Maybe he should be he's not." She paused and let her eyes search his face for a moment, "But you're here…"

Luke stepped closer and reached for her hand again, "Yeah. I'm here…"

She was about to say something but the back door opened again and Rory walked out, "Hey Mom?"

Lorelai quickly pulled away from Luke and turned to her daughter, "Hey sweetie. Everything okay in there?"

"Yeah. Grandmas looking for you. People are starting to leave I think. I kind of need to hit the road to...I feel bad though." Rory said walking over to them.

Lorelai shook her head, "Hey we talked about this. You need to get back to school. I've got things covered." She leaned forward and kissed her cheek, "Find me again before you leave okay?" She turned back to Luke, "And Luke I-" Her smile faltered slightly, "Thanks for being here."

He tried to smile, "Of course."

Her eyes lingered on his for another moment before she turned and walked towards the house. Rory watched her go before she turned back to Luke. She noticed the sadness in his eyes and she had a feeling it didn't have anything to do with the passing of her Great Grandma.

"Luke?" She questioned softly.

He turned towards Lorelai's daughter, "How much do you know about this Jason guy?"

Rory shrugged, "Not much. He's kind of…" She laughed to herself, "Odd. Eccentric if you will. Mom's known him since she was young and couldn't stand him back then I guess. They kind of started dating as a way to piss off my Grandma but they I don't know...I guess Mom just got comfortable with him and stayed."

"You don't find it odd that he's not here tonight?" He asked her.

Rory smiled, "Mom has a knack for picking the guys that are terrible for her."

Luke frowned, "Rory…"

She smiled again and put her hand on his arm, "I have to head back to school. She drove up here with Sookie so I'm sure she'll drive home with her. Don't forget to keep your promise though. I need to know she's being looked after."

Luke smiled sincerely, "You know I keep my promises."

Rory nodded once as she stepped back, "Yes you do. That's one thing I've known I can always count on. That and you saving me the best donuts at the Diner."

He laughed, "I have a new delivery of your favorite chocolate one's coming in this weekend if you're around."

Rory smiled, "Be in on Sunday."

Luke nodded, "Looking forward to it."

He watched the young girl walk away and marveled at how fast she had grown up. It seemed like just yesterday she was begging him to dig a grave for a caterpillar while dressed in her angel wings and now she was finishing up her first year of college. It really was scary how fast time was going by…

With a sigh he walked back towards the house and noticed many people saying their goodbyes to Emily and Lorelai. He looked around and noticed Sookie cleaning up at the table of food. She looked up and caught his eye, "Hey Luke. I didn't know you were here."

Luke smiled, "Babette filled me in. Just wanted to be here for Lorelai and Rory."

"Well that's sweet." Sookie said with a smile, "I'm sure they both appreciated it." She yawned quietly, "Oh man, sorry. Davey was up half of the night. Didn't get much sleep."

Luke nodded, "Babies do that I hear." He looked back towards Lorelai, "Rory said you drove Lorelai here."

"Yeah she was having an issue with the jeep. Least I could do. Although I'm not sure how long I can stand here without falling asleep." She said with a laugh.

Luke smiled, "Why don't you head home? I can take her."

Sookie shrugged, "It might be awhile Luke…"

He shook his head, "No big deal. Caesar is opening tomorrow anyway."

Sookie smiled and wiped her hands on her apron, "Alright. If you're sure…" He nodded his agreement, "Well then I guess I'll pack up this stuff and then head out." She started to turn away but then looked back at him, "Lorelai's lucky to have you in her life Luke."

He blushed and turned away to walk towards the Living room. He glanced at the various trinkets and books displayed. Deciding it might take a while; he sat down on the couch before his eye fell on a photo album. Feeling curious, he picked it up and began to leaf through the pages. As soon as he saw the mass of dark curls and bright blue eyes on the young girl, he knew these were pictures of Lorelai's childhood.

He got lost in them trying to picture her at every age and noticing how the sadness seemed to grow as she got older. The last picture was of her standing next to a boy about her age at a party here at this house. Both looked uncomfortable and Lorelai seemed to be trying to hide behind him. He wondered if she was pregnant in this picture but still trying to hide it. He hadn't realized how much time had passed until he felt a hand on his back.

"Luke?" Lorelai called out to him, "What are you still doing here? I figured you'd have left by now."

He quickly closed the book and stood up, "Oh. Sookie was pretty tired. I told her she could head back home and I'd wait to take you home."

Her face softened, "Oh. I...I didn't realize you had been waiting for me all this time. I'm sorry. I could have just called a cab. You didn't have too-"

"It's no big deal." He said softly, "I've been fine."

Lorelai nodded, "Well my Mom just went up to bed...and I checked in on my Dad. I think everything's all set here. Are you ready?"

"Sure." He said with a smile as he walked around the couch, "Wanna grab your coat?"

Lorelai nodded, "Sure. I'll meet you out at the truck."

Luke smiled and went outside to start the old truck in hopes of warming it up a bit. After a few minutes, Lorelai came out and climbed into the truck beside him. She smiled warmly and strapped on her seatbelt. "Thanks for doing this…"

He shook his head, "No problem at all. All set?"

She nodded her head, "All set."

Luke put the car in drive and started to make his way down the driveway. They were barely down the street when he turned to talk to her. But he noticed her body was still and her breath was coming in slow and even pants. He smiled when he saw that she had fallen asleep. He had no doubt she was beyond exhausted these days. He decided it was best to let her just sleep…

* * *

When he finally pulled up in front of her house, he put the car in park and got out of the truck. Opening her door slowly, she stirred and her eyes fluttered open, "Hm?"

"Hey…" He whispered softly, "I'm sorry to wake you up but we're home."

She looked up and saw her house, "Home."

He smiled and put a hand on her arm, "Yeah. Come on. Let's get you inside."

She rubbed at her eyes, "I fell asleep?"

He nodded and helped her down from the seat, "Yeah. You must be pretty tired. It's okay. You can go right on up to bed."

She didn't even fight it when he wrapped his arm around her and led her towards the porch. He helped her up the stairs and waited for her to unlock the door. Walking her into the foyer, he noticed that the house was very quiet and empty.

"You gonna be okay?" He asked rubbing her arm affectionately.

She curled her hair behind her ear and smiled, "Yeah. Yeah I'm good. Just going to go to sleep."

He nodded once, "Sure. Alright. You'll call if you need anything?"

She smiled sadly, "Probably not…"

He let out a sad breath, "Lorelai…" She cut him off when her arms quickly wrapped around his shoulders. He gasped when he felt her pressed against his chest; she nuzzled the side of his face and breathed him in. It took him a moment, but when he finally came to his senses, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close, "Hey…" He whispered, "What's this?"

She sniffled softly and pulled away, "Thank you for being you."

Luke smiled, "Who else would I be?"

She laughed slightly and wiped at her eyes, "I don't know. All I know is I'm really glad to have you in my life Luke Danes."

His heart swelled in his chest as he lifted a hand to wipe away her tears, "I'm really glad to have you in my life too Lorelai Gilmore."

Feeling the heat rise between them, she quickly too a step back and smiled nervously, "Goodnight Luke."

"Goodnight." He said giving her a soft smile as she turned and walked towards the stairs.

He waited until he heard her bedroom door close before turning to walk back out of the house. He checked and double-checked that the door was locked before closing it behind him and walking to his truck. When he got to the door of the truck, he paused and looked up at the house again. Her bedroom light was on and suddenly she appeared in the window. Her dark hair contrasted with her beautiful pale skin and it took all his strength not to bust through the door and up to her bedroom. He had wanted so badly to kiss her just now. Not that he hadn't wanted to do that a million times before…

But that shift between them seemed to be growing stronger by the day. He just couldn't figure out how she felt about it. He saw her lift her hand slowly and wave. He waved back and watched as she began to pull on the curtains to ward off the moonlight. Taking a deep breath, he turned and climbed back into the truck trying his best to not worry about what came next.

* * *

 **So what did you think? Part 2 will be up as soon as I get some time to write it. Thanks guys!**


	2. Part 2

**I was glad to see you guys were interested! Here is Part 2, there will be at least one more part after this. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The following morning, Lorelai woke up in a daze. Rolling onto her back, she stared up at the ceiling trying to calm the voices in her head. She had so much to do but not enough energy to get it all done. She had slept straight through the night, something she hadn't done in weeks. And yet she still felt tired. Looking down at her clothes, she realized she had fallen asleep in the dress she wore to the funeral. Inhaling gently, she smelled the scent of Luke Danes and a rush of emotion passed through her.

Something was different. Something was changing between them and she didn't know how to feel about it. Yes there had always been this underlying thing between them. Lots of flirting and bantering. Moments of almost crossing the line but as the years passed she had figured they missed their chance. She buried any thoughts of being with Luke the day he sat on her porch and told her he was a married man. She couldn't pretend that the tears hadn't come that night when she went to bed. She told herself it was because Rory was leaving for school but she knew better.

Despite his sham of a marriage, things had been changing all year. There was the moment they broke the bells and she almost, ALMOST told him how she felt. There was the night he sat with her on a park bench and held her while she cried until she couldn't cry any longer. And after all that he wrote her a check for $30,000 dollars so that she wouldn't once again be the laughing stock of her family.

And then there was last night…

Last night Luke had shown up when she needed someone the most. When her own boyfriend didn't have the guts to do it for her. Luke was there. He was always there even when she didn't ask for his help. It was like he knew. He could read her better than anyone and as much as it scared her, it thrilled her all the same.

Last night when she had hugged him and he held her close, she felt a spark. The kind of spark she had heard of in fairytales but never really believed in. She felt comfort and love all in one and if she was honest with herself, she wished she had never pulled away from that hug. But then she remembered there were two other people in the mix. Nicole and Jason.

With a heavy sigh, Lorelai pulled herself out of bed and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Why did everything have to be so damn complicated all the time? As the water cascaded down on her she wondered how she was going to face Luke again without cracking.

* * *

That whole day Luke's eyes were practically glued to the Diner door. When he wasn't looking at it, he was listening for the sound of the bells. And when the bells jingled, his heart jumped into his throat, only to plummet to his stomach when he realized it wasn't her.

He had thought about her all night. A number of times he even thought about going back over there and just telling her how he felt. But part of him was afraid of the rejection. And the other half knew this was no time to start something. She was already going through enough. He needed her to be in the right state of mind before he even tried to start something.

But there was no denying that last night when he held her in his arms, nothing had ever felt so right. It didn't hold all the awkwardness he felt when he had Nicole in his arms. He felt like he was meant to be the one to hold Lorelai. He felt like they fit together like puzzle pieces. What he wouldn't give to hold her again, even for just a moment. It gave him a rush and a purpose and now he just felt empty.

"Hey Sugah." Babette said sidling up to the counter again, "How you doing today?"

Luke smiled and grabbed a cup to fill with coffee, "Good. You?"

"Can't complain." Babette said with a shrug, "Saw your truck pull into Lorelai's driveway late last night. Does that mean you went to her parents house?"

Luke smirked, she never missed a beat that Babette, "Yes. I did. And I gave her a ride home afterwards. No big deal."

Babette nodded, "Right sure. Just a friend helping a friend."

Luke nodded, "Exactly. That's what friends do."

"Sure. Of course." She said with a knowing smile, "You got any more of those apple cinnamon muffins?"

Luke nodded, "Just made a batch. They are cooling in the back. I'll get you one."

As he turned to walk away, Babette smiled and called out to him, "She took the day off ya know. Told Sookie she needed sometime before getting back to the Inn…"

Luke stopped and looked at her slowly, "And you're telling me this why?"

She shrugged and lifted the coffee cup to her lips, "Just in case you were waiting for her to come by…"

Luke cleared his throat and turned to walk back to the kitchen. He tried to stop the hammering in his chest but he had a feeling it wouldn't listen. His heart never listened when it came to Lorelai Gilmore…

* * *

Back at the crap shack; Lorelai was sitting on the couch staring around her house. There were a million things she really needed to do but for some reason he legs didn't seem to be moving today. She'd made coffee (not as good as Luke) but it was caffeine all the same. She'd had two strawberry frosted pop tarts and finished it off with some rice crispies with chocolate milk. Yet she still felt empty inside.

Sighing, she lay back down on the couch and reached for her cell phone on the coffee table. She dialed a number and waited.

 _"Hey. Did you know that it's impossible to hold your eyes open when you sneeze?"_ Jason said on the other end of the phone.

She frowned, "Uh...I think Rory told me that once yeah."

 _"Just tried it a few times_. _The human body is a strange vessel."_ He said with a laugh.

Lorelai sighed, "I guess it is."

 _"What are you doing for lunch today? I've been craving Thai for a few days. I hear there is a new place outside of Hartford. Want to give it a try?"_ He asked.

"Um...I don't know. I'm not really in the mood to go out today." She said honestly, "I've got a million things I need to do."

 _"Oh come on! It will be good for you to get out of the house._ " He said to her, " _Play hooky._ "

"Really Jason I'm just not in the mood. I'm exhausted. It's been a really long few weeks. Last night was tough." She said sadly.

" _What was last night?"_ He asked, she could tell he was distracted.

Suddenly feeling angry, she sat up and leaned against the back of the couch, "Oh just my Grandmother's funeral services. Nothing big…"

" _Oh that's right! The funeral...God I hate funerals."_ He said with a groan, _"All the death talk and the weird chit chat with people you barely know. So many better things you could do."_

She scoffed, "Oh yeah well this one was a real rager. Emily brought out the Keg after the priest left and we did played Truth or Dare. Got real crazy."

 _"Sounds like a Gilmore party._ " He said clearly missing her sarcasm. _"Sorry I missed it."_

She swallowed hard, "Jason what are we doing?"

 _"What for lunch? I already suggested the Thai place. I've heard great reviews. But if you want something different there's that Mexican place near my office and-"_ He was babbling now.

She cut him off quickly, "No Jason. Not for lunch. I mean what are we doing in this relationship."

She could almost feel the awkward shift on his end, " _Oh. Us. This relationship. Well um...we're having fun? Aren't we?"_

She sighed and ran a hand through her still wet hair, "Jason my Grandmother died and you didn't come to her funeral."

 _"I told you I don't go to funerals."_ Jason said in defense, " _I was honest with you about that."_

"Okay yeah but Jason if your Grandma had died I would have gone to the funeral. For you." She said quickly.

 _"Well for one thing I don't talk to my Grandma cuz she's a crazy bitch. And even if we did talk I wouldn't' go. I don't go to any funerals period."_ He said as if it wasn't a completely ridiculous statement.

"So you're telling me if your best friend died, one of your parents or if someday you had a wife and kids died, you wouldn't go to their funeral?" She asked incredulously.

 _"Well my Dad's an asshole so definitely not his and no probably not any of those people either. I don't do funerals. Not my thing. I say a little prayer for them maybe have some scotch in their honor and then just move on."_ He said still not getting the shift in her tone.

Lorelai shook her head, "Jason I think...I think that this thing between us is over."

There was silence on his end for a minute, _"Is this about me suggesting Thai? I told you we could go get Mexi-"_

"God no! No Jason. This isn't about your lunch place suggestion. It's about the fact that you will never be able to be there for me when I need you. You can't be the guy I need you to be and quite honestly...I've always known that. I just didn't want to be alone anymore." She said as her voice cracked.

 _"Lorelai come on...you and I are great together. We have so much fun."_ He tried to argue.

"And fun is great Jason but sometimes," She sighed and wiped at her tears, "sometimes I need something more. And you're not the guy that's going to be able to give it to me."

 _"Lorelai…"_ It was the only thing he could think to say and in that moment she knew this was the right decision.

Even if nothing happened with Luke. Even if she was alone for the rest of her life, it had to be better than this. "Goodbye Jason."

Before he had time to respond again she quickly hung up the phone. For extra measure she turned it off and tossed it on the coffee table. As if today wasn't already crappy enough, now she was officially single AGAIN. Lifting her pillow, she put it over her head and groaned. Life sucked sometimes. It really sucked.

* * *

By three o'clock, Luke was starting to get worried. If Lorelai wasn't working she normally came into the Diner. She'd need her coffee or something to eat. Yet there was still no sign of her. Halfway through making Patty a grilled cheese it occurred to him that maybe she was spending the day with her boyfriend…

The asshole who couldn't bother to show up for his girlfriend's Grandma's funeral. That really pissed him off. I mean who did that? No one liked funerals. He thought anyone who did like funerals probably had some serious issues and needed to be checked into. But if you cared about someone you showed up. If you made a commitment for someone you were there no matter what.

And if you were lucky enough to get to date Lorelai Gilmore...you did every damn thing you could to make her happy.

Luke served Patty her sandwich and rounded the counter. He caught Lane's eye and smiled, "Think you can handle things for a bit? I need to run an errand."

Lane smiled, walked behind the counter and poured a cup of coffee to go, "Tell her I said hi."

"What?" Luke asked as she shoved the cup into his hands.

Lane smiled, "And tell her I'm sorry about her Grandma. I'll check in on her tomorrow. Looks like she'll be covered today."

Luke's face flushed and he quickly turned and walked out of the Diner. He didn't even bother to get a coat. It was still pretty cold out; March was always cold in Stars Hollow. But at the moment he didn't really care. He climbed the steps of her porch and lifted his hand to knock on the door and waited…

* * *

Inside, Lorelai was upstairs on a ladder trying to get up into the attic. After breaking up with Jason, she felt like she needed to do something. She couldn't' just sit there or she was sure she would drown in her thoughts. So for the first time in well...ever...Lorelai decided to do a little purging and get rid of things she didn't need.

The ladder she was using had seen better days and she had to grab onto the top of it to steady herself when it rocked back and forth. She was just about to reach for the attic door when she heard a rather persistent knock. She had thought she heard it a few minutes before but had ignored it. When it got louder, she figured whoever it was really needed to see her.

She cringed as she climbed down from the ladder, suddenly fearing it was Jason. To be honest, she wasn't sure if he was the type of guy that would take no for an answer. And knowing him the way she did, she figured he probably thought she was messing with him somehow. He didn't pick up on things all the time. With a heavy sigh, she walked to her bedroom window and looked out just in time to see Luke stepping down from the porch steps.

Her heart leapt into her throat at the sight of him. That shift between them was still weighing heavy on her mind, but she couldn't avoid him forever. He had been so sweet (as he always was in his own Luke way) by showing up to her Grandmother's funeral. He had waited all night to take her home and brought her inside to make sure she was going to be okay.

Luke Danes her biggest supporter though he pretended he wasn't. When she saw he was starting to walk away, she felt bad leaving him hanging. She didn't want him to think she was hiding from him. She turned quickly and walked out of the room before dashing down the stairs and whipping open the front door.

The short run made her winded and she had to put her hand on her side to push away the cramp, "Damn I'm out of shape."

Hearing her voice, Luke turned around. He was halfway across the lawn by then but he started to walk towards her when he saw her standing in the doorway, "Hey."

She sighed and leaned against the doorframe, "Hey. Sorry. I couldn't get to the door on time."

He reached the bottom of the porch steps and rested his arm against the banister (the very one had he had fixed at least a dozen times). "Oh. No problem. Did I wake you up? Sorry…"

She smiled warmly at him, "No. No I wasn't asleep." She laughed, "For once in my life I don't seem to be able to sleep." She shrugged, "I was upstairs trying to get in the attic so I-"

"Trying to get into the attic?" He asked pulling himself up the steps so he was standing directly in front of her.

She stepped back feel overwhelmed by how close he was, "Uh...yes? I took the day off and thought maybe I'd be productive for once. I was going to go through the crap up there and-"

"Up in that hell hole of an attic?" He asked with wide eyes, "The one where the floor could give in at any moment?"

She shifted nervously, "You've been up there. If it can hold you it can hold me. Or are you trying to tell me I've put on some weight?"

He rolled his eyes, "Oh don't even." Shaking his head he sighed, "Yes I've been up there because that place is a death trap. Not to mention the ladder you have is like a thousand years old which is why I always bring mine when you need me to go up there. But you didn't ask for my ladder which means you used the unsteady one, am I right?"

"Uh-" She stuttered slightly and tried to gather her thoughts, "Well...yes I did. But-"

"Jesus Lorelai." He pushed past her and walked straight into the house leaving her behind on the porch.

She whipped around to follow him, "Luke what are you doing?"

Luke stomped up the stairs and into the hallway where the rickety old ladder stood, "Do you have any idea what could have happened to you on this thing?"

She tried to catch her breath again and leaned against the wall, "Luke-"

"I mean the house is empty right now! Rory isn't home! Babette is out too so no one could even hear you scream for help!" He yelled as he pulled the ladder down.

"Why would I be screaming?" She asked trying to catch up.

His mouth hung open in disbelief, "Oh I don't know...you could have fallen off and broken any bone in your body. And if it had been really bad you would have broken your neck and could have been paralyzed for life or died!"

She cringed but then started laughing, "Oh come on Luke. Don't be so dramatic-"

"Dramatic?" He asked stepping towards her, "I'm being dramatic? The woman who turns everything into a multiple Act play for everyone in town even if they aren't interested is calling me dramatic?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, her face hardened, "What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem is that you are in here all by yourself doing something dangerous and you didn't even consider the consequences or how anyone else would feel if something bad happened." He said in a huff.

She frowned, "Luke-"

"And I'm frustrated because you have a boyfriend who should be here right now helping you do this kind of crap." He said gesturing towards the attic door.

Lorelai paused and let her arms fall to her sides, "Luke what-"

"Why can't you ask for help when you need it?" Luke asked angrily.

She snorted, "First of all, I practically ask for your help everyday."

He glared, "You ask for coffee everyday. That's not asking for help."

She smirked, "In my world it is. Coffee solves all my problems!"

He groaned and shook his head, "Oh come on! What a crock of shit!"

"And furthermore-" She said leaning towards him, "How can you yell at me about not asking for help when you have never once asked me or anyone else for a damn thing? Isn't that pretty hypocritical?"

When he didn't have a response for that, Luke brought the conversation back to her jerk of a boyfriend, "Why wasn't Jason there last night?"

Her head fell back and she groaned, "Oh God. I've seen that rock before...those trees look familiar." She looked back at him, "We've already had this conversation Luke."

"Well I didn't like the answer." He said with a shrug, "He should have been there for you. He's your boyfriend. That's what you do for a person you are in a relationship with. You support them."

Feeling attacked, she planted her foot on the ground and prepared for a fight, "Oh so...you know everything about Nicole's life? You've been there for every little thing she needed for since you got together? You care about her enough to be there-"

"This isn't about me and Nicole." He said pointing his finger at the ground, "That's my personal business. We're talking about you and the Mercedes driving douche bag."

She scoffed, "The Mercedes driving douche bag is my personal business." She said pointing at her heart, "So why do I need to share it with you?"

Luke's jaw tensed and he started grinding his teeth, "Lorelai-"

"You don't get to come in here and pass judgment on my relationship no matter how complicated it may be when you married a woman you don't even love on a damn cruise ship!" She yelled walking towards him to shove him back.

Luke glared, "Nicole and I are two consenting adults who-"

"Who what?" She asked with a laugh, "Got drunk on vacation and thought 'Hey! Marriage looks like fun! Let's give that a whirl and see what happens!'"

"Don't judge me." He said stepping back, "I made a mistake."

"Oh so he admits it!" She said throwing her hands in the air, "He finally admits he made a huge mistake in marrying the stuck up lawyer."

"She's not that bad." He said shaking his head, "And at least she gives a damn about people unlike your boyfriend who clearly has some serious issues."

"And you don't?" She asked, his face hardened, "And I don't? Oh come on Luke! Every person in this messed up world has too many damn issues to name. I'm a walking a disaster 97% of the time and I can admit that. I know what a screw up I am. I know how disappointing I am to everyone in my life. So, so what I'm in a relationship that has no real chance of a future? What's it to you?"

Luke stopped, he took a few deep breaths and then stepped towards her, "I care."

Sucking in her lower lip she crossed her arms over her chest again, she felt vulnerable and afraid, "What?"

He sighed, "I care Lorelai, okay? I care."

Squaring her jaw she shrugged, "Why Luke? Why do you care?"

Suddenly they were both transported to the night they broke the bells. The night that Luke had asked a very similar question. He wanted to know why it mattered to her that he had moved in with Nicole. He wanted to know why she was so invested into their relationship. She had said the same thing, she cared. When he had pressed for more she had no answer other than a desperate plea in her eyes for him to understand.

But just as always, they were interrupted by life. Reverend Skinner had entered the church and Lorelai had the perfect excuse to run. They never talked about it again and he had figured they never really would. But now here they were...in this vicious cycle they created 7 years ago. The way they pulled each other back and forth almost crossed the line but pulled back again. It was like their relationship was on a never-ending loop and Luke wasn't sure how much more he could take.

He frowned and looked down at the floor, "I just-" Letting out a heavy sigh, he looked back up at her and shrugged, "You deserve better Lorelai. You've never believed that but you do."

She felt the tears growing but she tried to push them back, "Luke-"

"You deserve so much better than some guy who can't be there for you when you need him. You deserve more than a guy who is willing to marry you but you feel like you can't be yourself around." He said leaning into her.

She paused, "Max-"

"You weren't you around him." He said shaking his head, "You didn't see it but you weren't. And I hated it."

"Luke-" She tried again but he stepped closer to her.

"And you sure as hell deserve better than a guy who basically ignores the fact that you share a child and only shows up when it's convenient for him. Making promises he never keeps and breaking your heart over and over again." He said with pleading eyes.

She suddenly felt ashamed and looked down at the ground, "Well what if that's all I can have?"

Luke sighed again and shook his head. She felt his breath on the side of her face before he lifted her face to look at her, "What if it's not?"

Her breath caught in her throat and she looked deep into his blue eyes. The eyes that could read her like a book. The one's that saw through all the walls she had built up. The one's that made her feel safe and secure. The ones that deep down she knew made her feel loved…

"Luke…" She whispered his name so softly he barely heard her.

"I care Lorelai." He said more confidently, "I care and you know it. I know it and everyone in this damn town knows it. Hell-" He laughed softly, "my wife knows it which is why I need to end this sham of a marriage once and for all."

Her breath caught somewhere in the back of her throat, "I don't know what-"

"I'd be there to make you dinner at night when you got home from a long day at work. I'd be there to fix the banister for the hundredth time. I'd go up into your scary ass attic if it meant protecting you from killing yourself. And I'd be there if someone in your family died. I'd be there Lorelai." His hands cupped her face gently. "I'd be-"

"You already are." Her voice cracked betraying the emotion she felt, "You're always there. Always. Even when I don't ask you to be."

"Lorelai…" He breathed her in, "Let me be the guy...let me be _your_ guy. Let me be the one to take care of you."

She closed her eyes quickly and rested her forehead against his, "Luke...it's not that simple."

"It can be." He said with a shrug, "Just say the word and-"

"You're married." She said it so quickly, her voice was low and steady but her eyes never opened, "You're married Luke."

Luke suddenly felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. He felt like she had burned him. His hands fell from her cheeks and he stepped back suddenly hyper aware of how close they were. How once again they almost crossed the line. His breath came in slow pants as he pulled away completely, stumbling and banging into the wall.

He heard her whimper and felt her try and reach for him, "Luke don't-"

"I'm sorry." He said shaking his head quickly, "I'm sorry. I should...I'll go."

He turned and started to walk down the stairs, "Luke wait-"

"I'll bring by my ladder sometime next week. Maybe when Rory's here so you can make sure you're safe." He said as he ran down the steps.

"Luke!" She tried again, "Just wait-"

The front door slammed behind him and Lorelai's knees gave out from under her. She fell to the ground and leaned against the wall. The tears she had been trying to hold in couldn't be held back any longer. They burned a trail down her cheeks when she realized that that shift she was afraid of might have just taken a very wrong left turn…

* * *

 **Hope you're still interested. Will update both this and "If You Ever Want to Fall in Love" soon! :)**

 **Plus I'm sure I'll get lots of new inspiration next week after the Revival! Can't wait!**


	3. Part 3

**Wow! The feedback you have all given me on this is amazing! Never expected this much love! You rock! There will be one very short little chapter after this and then that is it. It was always meant to be a one-shot but I felt like it could be a little bit more. So here is Part 3 and I will post Part 4 soon. Thank you sooooo much!**

* * *

After Luke had left Lorelai's house he had gone back to his apartment in a daze. Once again he had been so close to kissing her, so damn close he could taste it. But unlike the other times he had finally admitted how he felt, what he wanted. After 7 years he thought that getting it off his chest would make him feel better. And yet...somehow he felt much, much worse.

With a heavy sigh Luke grabbed the keys to the truck and walked back down stairs. He didn't even have the strength to tell Caesar or Lane where he was going. At the moment it didn't really matter. When he got in the truck, he flipped open his phone and dialed Nicole's number. It was time they had a serious talk. Even if Lorelai didn't want him...he had to end this once and for all.

When she didn't answer, he tossed the phone on the passenger seat and drove in the direction of her office. One way or another they were going to have a conversation and he was going to get divorced.

* * *

Back at Lorelai's house, she hadn't left the upstairs landing. It felt like everything had gone in super speed. One minute he was yelling at her about standing up on a ladder on her own and the next he was holding her close. He had almost kissed her and God she wanted him too. She wanted to melt into him and forget all the complications. She had heard him when he said he needed to end his marriage and her heart had jumped for joy. But deep in her heart, she knew that until it was officially over she couldn't be all in.

Her head was spinning as she pulled herself up off the ground. She wanted to run after him but at the moment she didn't know what to say. She felt like he hated her, he couldn't' even look her in the eye when he left and it killed her. When she finally found her strength, she started to walk down the stairs and was about to collapse on the couch when she heard a knock on the door.

Her heart soared and without giving it a second though, she ran and whipped open the door, "Luke I-" She stopped short and frowned, "Jason…"

He sighed, "Look, I know you broke up with me or whatever but...I think maybe you were being a little irrational. So I chose Thai? So what? That's no reason to end a relati-"

"Jason for the last time, that's not why I decided to end this." She said crossing her arms over her chest, "It is so not the reason but you not understanding it proves I made the right decision."

"Lorelai you're being irrational." He said with a laugh, "So I didn't go to your Grandma's funeral? Is it really that big of a deal?"

She frowned, "To me it is Jason."

"You barely knew her! You said yourself you hadn't seen her that often in years!" He said throwing his hands in the air, "Why do you care so much that the old lady croaked?"

Lorelai scoffed, "The old lady was still my Grandmother. And yes it's true that I hadn't seen her much but it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. But quite honestly it's not even about her, it's the principle of the thing Jason."

"What does that even mean?" He asked rolling his eyes.

"It means if you cared at all you would have been there for me." She said angrily, "That's what people in relationships do. They support each other when things like this happen. Even if they are uncomfortable or depressing you show up when your partner needs you."

Jason sighed, "I told you, I don't do fu-"

"You don't do funerals. Yes Jason. I heard you loud and clear." She said shaking her head, "And we're going to keep having this conversation because you're never going to get it."

"Lorelai we have fun together." He pleaded, "We laugh we-"

"You won't let me sleep in the same bed as you." She said quickly, "After sex you can't get out of there fast enough and to be honest the sex is still awkward and it feels like its job for you."

Jason cringed, "I just like things done in a certain way."

"Uh huh." She said with a nod, "Well Jason I like a little spontaneity in my life. I like a little spark and romance. I like a guy who can be there when he says he will even if it's something he doesn't want to do just because he cares about me. And I want someone who won't treat our potential future children like their dog who in my opinion is a robot."

"Cyrus is very well trained. What's wrong with that?" Jason asked.

"People get dogs to cuddle and play with Jason! They get dogs to bring job into their life! Yours is like the forgotten plant your weird Aunt gives you on Thanksgiving that sits in the corner until it dies!" She was getting frustrated now.

"You want me to get rid of Cyrus? Will that make you happy? Fine. He's gone. I'll send him to a shelter today and we can-" He had stepped towards her but she put her hand up to stop him.

"Jason." She said quietly, "It's over. It's just over okay? And quite honestly, it never should have started to begin with."

"So that's it then?" He asked with a laugh, "You're serious right now?"

"Yes Jason. I'm serious and I'd really like you to go." She said sternly.

Jason sighed and shook his head, "Fine. But you're making a mistake Lorelai. You'll figure it out someday."

Lorelai didn't respond because she saw no reason too. She watched him stomp off towards his Mercedes and speed out of her driveway. Running a hand through her hair, she sighed and wondered what the hell happened next. She didn't know how to fix this mess with Luke but she knew she had to try. Breaking up with Jason wasn't a mistake, but not trying to fight for Luke would be.

* * *

Luke always felt uncomfortable going into Nicole's office. He avoided it as much as possible. All the men in suits and women in dressed up made him feel out of place. He never felt like he fit into Nicole's world. But she had been there and she had showed interest and at the time he met her, Lorelai had fish boy. He had been tired of waiting so he just took a chance even if it meant taking a chance with the completely wrong woman.

Somehow casual dating had turned into going on a trip together. And going on a trip together had resulted in getting married. And not getting divorced had turned into trying to date again and it all spiraled from there. He wasn't happy and he really doubted she was either but yet they stayed together. And now here he was in a big mess with Lorelai and he now had to figure out a way to actually get divorced.

Luke lifted his hand and knocked on Nicole's office door. There was no answer but he could hear laughing coming from inside. He knocked again and waited but when he got no response again other than even louder laughter, he pushed open the door. "Jesus."

Inside the office, Nicole jumped off of some guy's lap who was sitting in her desk chair. She readjusted her skirt and wiped her face as the man stood up and zipped his pants, "Luke! What are you doing here?"

Luke swallowed hard, "I need to talk to you."

"Who the hell are you?" The guy asked putting on his suit jacket.

"Her husband." Luke said pointing a finger at her, "But not for long so don't lose her number."

"You're married?" The man asked as he rounded the desk, "What the hell?"

"Lance." She said pleadingly, "It's complicated. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I just-"

"I'm out of here." He said shaking his head as he walked towards the door.

Luke stopped him before he left, "Really bud, feel free to date her or whatever. Her and I were done before this happened."

Lance shook his head, "You're both nuts." He turned and walked out, slamming the door behind him leaving Luke and Nicole alone.

"Jesus Luke!" She yelled, "What the hell are you doing here? And don't you ever knock?"

"I did knock but you didn't answer." He held up a folder, "You should really lock the door if you don't want people to just barge in."

She sighed, "Luke-"

"What kind of name is Lance? If it's short for Lancelot I'm gonna puke." He said with an eye roll.

"What kind of name is Lorelai?" She challenged, narrowing her shoulders and glaring at him.

Luke pursed his lips and nodded his head, "I'm not mad okay? I mean...I'm a little mad but I can't be that mad because-"

"Because you've been screwing HER behind my back haven't you?" She accused.

Luke dropped his hands to his sides and shook his head, "No Nicole. I haven't once cheated on you. I almost did today but Lorelai made damn well sure that wasn't going to happen."

"You're telling me you've really never had sex with her?" She asked curiously.

"No Nicole." He threw his head back, "I don't know how many times I have to say this but nothing beyond friendship has ever happened between Lorelai and I."

"You don't have a normal friendship with that woman." She said with a laugh, "You run to her as soon as she calls your name. And yet when I asked you to ever do something it was like pulling teeth!"

He looked down and shrugged, "I'm not going to argue with you, okay? Because yes...there's something there but I never cheated."

"Not physically." She said as her eyes welled up with tears, "But emotionally you've been cheating since the moment I met you. She's had you wrapped around her little finger for seven years Luke. When are you going to grow a pair and realize she doesn't want you?"

He swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to rid the image of earlier when he had held Lorelai so close, "Nicole...I didn't come here to fight with you."

"Then what did you come here for Luke?" She asked angrily, "What do you want from me?"

"I want a divorce." He said holding up the folder again, "I want both of us to move on. Maybe Sir Lancelot will forgive you."

She glared at him, "Luke-"

"Sorry." He said shaking his head, "I have no right to judge. You're right about that. I just…" He sighed, "I'm sorry alright? For all of it. I don't know how it all got so out of control. But I want you to know that I never actually meant to hurt you. It just...it got complicated."

She sighed and leaned against the side of her desk, "It really did...maybe I should have just let us get divorced like we planned in the beginning."

"We thought we'd give it a try." He said with a shrug, "And we did. But we're just not right for each other Nicole. We don't fit…"

Nicole set her jaw and looked down at the ground, "No I guess we don't." She paused, "But I wanted it to Luke. I really did...I did like you. We had fun."

He nodded, "We did. But when it comes to a real relationship and marriage you need more than fun."

She lifted her head and wiped at her tears, "I guess you do."

"Look I'm sorry." He said walking towards her, "I didn't want this either and I didn't want to hurt you but it's time. Okay? It's time to just move on…"

Nicole let out a breath and took the folder from him, "Did you already sign?"

He nodded, "I did."

"I'll sign and send them out as soon as possible. I'll make sure it doesn't take long." She said with a sniffle.

"Okay…" He said, "Do you need anything else from me?"

She shook her head and then smiled, "I just need you to be honest with her Luke. It's time for us to be over but it's time for you to take a chance too."

Suddenly Luke was transported to years ago when Rachel had told him not to wait to long to tell her. He had gone to Lorelai's house with every intention of telling Lorelai how he felt. But Max had been there and the cycle started again. And now she had Jason. The loser in the Mercedes who sure as hell didn't deserve her. But then again, maybe Luke didn't either. Maybe she was way too good for him.

"Yeah. Alright." He started to back away, "I guess we'll talk?"

She nodded, "I'll call you when I know more…"

He tried to smile and then turned to walk out of the office. He got quite a few looks, he was sure they had either known about Lance or were just finding out. Either way they were giving him what he would call a 'poor sucker' expression and he couldn't help but laugh. The whole situation was screwed up and now this thing with Lorelai made it even worse.

He felt exhausted and he needed a drink. But he knew he had to go back to work and pretend that everything was fine. He figured he had been pretending he didn't love Lorelai for 7 years; he was pretty good at pretending now. He could do this. He had to do this because he had no other choice. She didn't want him. And she probably never would…

* * *

Lorelai lay on the couch for hours trying to wrap her head around what she was thinking and feeling. Her feelings for Luke had always been complicated. She always pushed them aside because she was too afraid to lose her best friend. She couldn't imagine a world where he didn't exist. And it wasn't about the coffee, or the burgers and pancakes. It wasn't about the fact that he fixed things around the house or shoveled her walk way when it snowed, mowed her lawn in the summer or any of the other millions of things he did for her.

It was him. She couldn't imagine a world in which she didn't have him to talk to too. She couldn't imagine not trying to make him smile and getting through the cranky exterior of his. She couldn't imagine not driving him crazy all the time because being around him made her feel safe. It made her feel home. He made her feel home. He made her feel loved, something she thought she'd never had and quite honestly that terrified her.

She didn't deserve him. She knew that. But for some crazy reason he wanted her. He had made that 100% clear earlier today. But she was afraid…

Even if he did get divorced she was terrified of what it all meant. She was terrified of screwing it up. Of him finally realizing that she wasn't who he thought she was. Sniffling, she pulled herself up off the couch and went upstairs to pull herself together. She had to face him at some point and she knew it was better to pull the band-aid off now than to wait any longer.

After taking a shower and getting dressed, she pulled on her pink coat and stepped out onto the porch. She stopped when she saw Rory getting out of her car and walking towards her, "Hey kid...was I expecting you?"

Rory was carrying a bag of laundry on her hip, "No. I just wanted to check on you."

"And get a free load of laundry done?" Lorelai asked with a smirk as she glanced at the bag Rory was holding.

Rory smiled, "Extra perk." She looked at her Mom's coat, "Heading out? Date with Jason?"

Lorelai sighed, "Actually...Jason and I broke up. Well I broke up with him but I'm not sure he has officially accepted it yet. If he shows up again let him know that next time he shows up I'll call the cops." She said sarcastically.

Rory's smile grew, "So you finally ditched the weirdo huh?"

Lorelai blushed but laughed as she looked down, "You weren't a fan of him huh?"

Rory shrugged and lifted the laundry bag up higher, "Let's just say I thought you could do better…" Lorelai looked back up at her, "You know...like a guy who pretends to be perpetually grumpy, wears only flannel and the backwards baseball cap you gave him 4 years ago?"

Lorelai smiled, "Rory…"

"It's time Mom, don't you think?" She asked with a shrug, "It's always been there. You've just always been too afraid to admit it. But-" She smiled encouragingly, "I don't think you have anything to be afraid of when it comes to him. He's the right guy…"

Lorelai let out a shaky breath, "We had a moment today. Another one to add to the list of almost crossing the line moments…"

"What happened?" Rory asked curiously, she placed her laundry down on the ground in front of her.

"He uh-" She shifted nervously, "He came by to check on me after the funeral. And he got upset because I was trying to get into the attic alone."

"You went up on that death trap ladder with no one else in the house?" Rory asked angrily, "What the hell Mom?"

Lorelai sighed, "I socialized you too much with Luke...you sound just like him."

Rory shook her head, "Don't try and change the subject Gilmore. We just both happen to know how clumsy you are and how useless that ladder is. I personally don't want to be an orphan."

"I see you inherited my flair for the dramatic." She teased.

Rory glared at her, "Mom you could have gotten hurt."

Lorelai nodded, "I know. And I'm sorry. But I'm fine. Okay? I won't do it again."

Rory nodded, "Good. But...what happened after that?"

Lorelai shrugged, "We argued about Nicole and Jason which was stupid. And he talked about wanting to me the guy to be there for me when I need something."

"He already is that guy." Rory said with smile, "He's always been that guy."

Lorelai's smile grew, "That's what I said."

"So then what's the problem?" Rory asked with a shrug, "That all sounds promising. What could have possibly gone wrong?"

"He asked me to just say the word and he'd be my guy…" Her face flushed, "But all I could think to say was 'You're married.'"

Rory cringed, "Ouch. I'm sure that sent him running for the hills...Luke isn't the type of guy to break rules or cheat on someone...even if he doesn't love them."

"I know." Lorelai said, "And I didn't say it to hurt him I did it to protect him."

"What do you mean protect him?" Rory asked suddenly feeling confused.

"Even if he doesn't love Nicole he'd still feel guilty and I don't want that. If after all this time we're going to actually do this then it has to be done right Rory. I don't want to go into it with him feeling guilt hanging over us. I want it to feel right for both of us. Even if we both wanted that kiss that's not how our first kiss should have been. I care too much about him to let him hate himself Rory. I know him. I know how he thinks, how he feels and I don't want that for him. He's too good of a man." She said with a sad smile.

"Wow." Rory's voice cracked as she spoke, "You really love him don't you?"

Lorelai swallowed hard, "I've never been able to admit it before but yeah kid. I do…"

Rory nodded slowly, "Then go tell him. And tell him why you did what you did earlier. He needs to know that so he doesn't think you don't want him."

"That's the plan." She said softly, "I hope I didn't ruin our last chance though…"

Rory smiled and reached out to squeeze her Mom's arm, "Mom if he hasn't run after all these years, I really don't think he's going anywhere. Just make sure you he really knows how you feel. He deserves that."

Lorelai nodded, "I'm gonna try. Are you staying over tonight?"

Rory nodded, "I am. But I'll understand if you don't come home…"

Lorelai blushed, "Can't get divorced over night kid."

"Being intimate doesn't always mean sex." Rory said with a smile, "Maybe you just want to stay up all night and gaze into each other's eyes and make smoochy faces."

"Smoochy faces? Really?" Lorelai asked with a snort, "I'm leaving now. Pizza money on the table. Goodbye."

"Hey! Try and steal some donuts for me would you? He said he was getting some of my favorite chocolate ones." She called out to her.

"Sure. I'll see what I can do." Lorelai said as she walked to the car.

"Hey Mom?" Rory called out to her, her voice had softened slightly.

Lorelai paused and turned towards her daughter, "Yeah kid?"

Rory smiled, "For the record...you deserve the best too. You both do. Don't forget that."

Lorelai blushed and opened the car door, "Love you Rory."

"Love you more." Rory called out to her as she watched her walk away, she really hoped that this time around Luke and her Mom would really figure it out.

It was time.

* * *

It was close to 8 and Luke decided he should probably just close early tonight. He had sent Caesar and Lane home and hour before. It was quiet, mostly because he was starting to scare all their customers away with his cranky attitude. He couldn't help it. He felt defeated and more than anything he felt sad. After all this time he felt like he had blown his one shot at getting what he had always wanted.

With a heavy sigh, he began to wipe the counter down trying to think of anything other than Lorelai Gilmore. But of course, it was impossible. When the door opened and the bells jingled he didn't look up before grumbling, "We're closing."

Her voice snapped him out of his daze, "Think I can get the last cup of coffee before you do?"

He looked up quickly, stood up straighter and gripped the edge of the counter, "Hey…"

She smiled sheepishly and stepped all the way into the Diner, she closed the door behind her, "Hey. Slow night?"

Luke nodded and glanced around the empty Diner, "Something like that. Yeah…"

She nodded slowly and walked up to the counter, "Can we talk?"

He pursed his lips, "We really don't have too. I heard you loud and clear and-"

"But that's the thing. You didn't. Not really." She hoped her voice wouldn't betray her, she didn't think she had ever felt this nervous, "There was more I needed to say. More I wanted to say but you ran off before I could."

He sighed and looked down at the counter, "You don't have too-"

"Please Luke." She walked all the way up to the counter and reached across as if she was going to take his hand, but she stopped short and rested her hand beside his, "Please…"

Luke looked down at her delicate hand and felt his heart jump up to his throat, "Okay."

He heard her let out a shaky breath before she sat down on her favorite stool. She pulled off her coat and placed it on the one beside her and then fidgeted nervously, "Do you think I can have some coffee? I'm...I'm pretty nervous."

Luke smirked, "How is coffee going to calm your nerves? Doesn't it jump-start your system? You're like the energizer bunny when you drink it."

She smiled sheepishly, "Sometimes when I'm nervous it has the opposite effect on me. At least yours does. It calms me down…" She blushed and took a chance looking at him, "Kind of like you do."

Luke took a deep breath, "Lorelai-"

"Coffee?" She asked hopefully, "Please. I can't lose my nerve with this. I need you to hear me out."

Still thinking he was about to hear rejection, he wanted to deny her and tell her to leave. But just like he always did when it came to her, he gave in. Turning he grabbed the last pot of coffee and filled up one of her favorite mugs. He slid it across the counter towards her and watched her take it quickly.

She took a sip and closed her eyes, "That's the good stuff…"

"Junkie…" He said with a shake of his head, "Only reason you come in here is for this crap."

She frowned and set the mug down in front of her, "See that's where you're wrong. The coffee is just the added perk."

He snorted, "Oh yeah? Then why do you come in here? The scintillating conversation I offer?"

"I come here for you." She said it honestly and with passion, her eyes never left his, "I come here because I care about you and I enjoy spending time with you."

Luke took a deep breath and stood up a little straighter, "Lorelai-"

"You asked me a while back why I cared if you moved. Do you remember?" She asked glancing down at the mug in her hands.

"The night we broke the bells. Of course. You never gave me a real answer though." He said softly, he felt his heart pounding in her chest.

"Partially because Reverend Skinner interrupted us but mostly because I was too scared to admit how I really felt." She whispered.

He watched her trace her finger along the rim of the cup, "Lorelai-"

"I love you." Her voice cracked as she spoke and she heard him gasp, she lifted her head to reveal she had begun to cry, "I'm in love with you Luke Danes. And I probably have been for a really long time. Longer than I wanted to admit."

He inhaled sharply and reached for her, "Lorelai-"

"You have been the only man in my life who has never once let me down. You're always there when you say you will be. You know what I need without me even needing to ask half the time. You care about my daughter when most guys run for the hill hearing that I have a kid. You put up with all of my crazy antics and coffee and food addictions. You've never given up with me and I know above all else that I will always be able to count on you." She was pretty sure her heart was going to burst from her chest, but she also knew she couldn't give up now.

Luke went to walk around the counter but she put her hand up to stop him, "I-"

"Just...just wait. Stay over there." She said with a sniffle, "I need to get this all out before I lose my nerve and having this barrier between us makes me feel a little bit safer somehow."

Luke sighed and leaned against the counter and waited, "Okay."

She nodded slowly and took a deep breath so she could continue, "Okay. Um…" She sighed and pushed her curls behind her ears, "I just...It's always been there hasn't it? This thing between us?"

He nodded slowly, "I think so yes. I mean I've always felt it I just didn't know if you did too."

She smiled nervously, "I did. It just freaked me out because I'm not used to needing people." She cocked her head to the side and felt the tears coming again, "But I need you in my life Luke. That's why I've always kept you at a distance…" She laughed and dabbed at her eyes, "Or at least I've tried. Hasn't always worked."

Luke chuckled, "Hasn't worked for me either. Don't worry."

She sighed again and ran a hand through her hair, "Other than Sookie and Rory, you're the only other person who I can't imagine life without. You're the person I want to share good news with and even bad news because I know you'll be there for me. Last night when I saw you…" She smiled sadly, "I had been so confused about how I was feeling. I was upset and needed someone just to be there and you were. You were and I didn't even know you knew about my Grandma."

He sighed, "I was worried when you didn't show up at the Diner for a few days. I wasn't sure if you were feeling weird about the whole loan thing…"

She shrugged, "I mean I am a little only because I feel guilty that I put you out like that."

"You didn't put me out." He said shaking his head, "I told you that I wanted to help."

She nodded, "I know and I love you for that." She paused and blushed, "God after seven years of keeping it in I can't seem to keep it under wraps any longer."

Luke laughed, "Lorelai-"

"I'm a mess Luke." She said sadly, "I'm a total hot mess. I always have been. My life is complicated and at times a giant cluster fuck." He chuckled, "And I eat too much junk food and drink too much coffee. I talk a lot and get involved in other people's business when I probably shouldn't. Sometimes I think it's because I want to hear about other people's problems to make myself feel better."

He laughed again, "Guess I can understand that but...what I don't understand is why you never give yourself enough credit Lorelai. You think you're a walking disaster but quite honestly, you're the strongest woman I know. I don't know how you do it all. You amaze me time after time."

She frowned, "You might be a little blinded or biased…" She smirked, "Or just crazy." He shook his head and pushed off the counter to walk towards her but she sat up straighter, "No. You have to stay there so that-"

"I'm coming to sit beside you okay? I want to talk too." He said ignoring her protests and took the stool beside her, "Okay?" He asked, looking for her permission to speak.

"Okay…" She whispered nervously turning towards him.

Luke sighed, "Lorelai for pretty much all of my life...I've been on my own. I had my parents but I had to keep it together for them, especially when they were sick. Liz has been in and out and I've been here just trying to figure it out. I do the same thing everyday. Wake up and go to work right downstairs. And I let myself think I was okay with that. But I wasn't…" He reached out tentatively and took her hand in his, he felt her stiffen only for a moment and then lace her fingers with his, "And then you showed up and everything changed."

She bit her lip and whispered, "You mean because your quiet life got a whole lot louder?"

He chuckled, "Partially yes but mostly you made me start living again Lorelai. You don't let me hide away in my apartment and not interact with all the other nut jobs in this town. You get me to do things I say I'd never do. You proved to me that I didn't have to be alone forever. And I don't want to be…"

She whimpered softly, "I don't want to be alone either."

"I told you today that I'd be there for you no matter what and I meant that. I'd do anything for you if you asked me. I used to pretend that wasn't true but I don't think I can deny it anymore." He said with a shrug.

She swallowed hard and lifted her head to meet his gaze, "Why?"

The corners of his lips turned up slowly, "I'm about to tell you something I've never told a woman before...mostly because I told myself I'd never say it if I didn't mean it."

She inhaled sharply and squeezed his hand encouragingly, "Okay…"

He took a deep breath and caught her eye, "I'm in love with you Lorelai Gilmore. I have been for 8 years."

She couldn't hide the smile that erupted on her face, "Oh."  
He smiled, "Yeah. Oh." He pulled her hand into his lap, "And if you meant what you said earlier-"

"I did." She said quickly giving his hand a squeeze, "Of course I did."

He nodded and spoke in a hopeful voice, "Well then I guess that means we're in love…" He leaned forward to kiss her but she pulled away, "Lorelai."

"You're married Luke." She said with a sigh, she saw the same hurt she had seen this morning and it killed her, "Luke I-"

He sighed, "Lorelai-"

She put her hand up, "Please just let me explain what I was trying to say earlier." He nodded once, but she still saw the sadness, "First let me start by saying I broke up with Jason. I thought you should know that."

He sat up a little straighter, "Why?"

"Why should you know that or why did I break up with him?" She asked.

"Why did you break up with him?" Luke asked, keeping his eyes trained on her. He had to believe that despite her refusal to let him kiss her that she did want this. She had too; she said she loved him too.

"Because you were right." She said with a shrug, "He should have been there last night but he wasn't and I knew that that trend would continue to happen. He wasn't the right guy for me. He's not someone I can depend on and I need that. He was just there...and it was convenient because I didn't want to be alone. Does that make sense?"

Luke nodded, "It does. That's why I stayed with Nicole for so long…" He fidgeted and reached for her hand again, "But you should know that I went to see her today and asked for a divorce. She's already seeing someone...caught her with him actually."

"Oh God. Luke I'm so sorry." She said putting her other hand on his arm, "You didn't deserve that."

He smiled sadly, "I was willing to do it with you...so I can't really be that mad. My marriage wasn't real. It never should have happened to begin with."

"So why did it?" She asked softly, "When you told me you were married to her that night I think that was the moment when it all came together for me. I knew I couldn't deny my feelings anymore and it hurt like hell. I cried myself to sleep because I knew that I had blown it."

Luke hated to think of her crying, "Same reason you were with Jason. It was convenient and I didn't want to be alone. I asked her out after I taught you to fish for that other guy...do you remember?"

She nodded, "I remember…"

He sighed, "I guess I got tired of waiting and thinking that maybe I had a chance so I asked her out. And then from there it all happened so damn fast. To be honest it's all a bit of a blur."

"But it's over? Or it will be?" She asked hopefully, "You're getting a divorce?"

Luke nodded "Nicole is sending everything in probably tomorrow. We're hoping to have it done as quickly as possible."

She looked down at their joined hands, "Good. That's good…"

"Lorelai?" He spoke her voice so softly it sent a shiver down her spine.

She sniffled and looked back up at him, "I want-" Her voice cracked and she smiled, "I want to do this right. I need to do this right. I'm not usually very good at this whole relationship thing but I care about our friendship and you too much than to do it wrong."

He shook his head, "I don't understand."

"I know you're getting a divorce. Or at least I do now...but earlier I didn't. And that's why I stopped you and said what I said. Even if it is ending I need it to be over. I need it to be legally behind you." She tried to explain, "I don't want to go into this with anything hanging over our heads."

He took a deep breath and sat up straighter, "Oh."

She sighed, "You're the most amazing man I know Luke. And I know you. Today I just felt like if we made that move and you had to tell Nicole about it you would feel guilty. Even if you don't love her you aren't the type of guy to intentionally hurt someone. I know that. And it would kill me to have you be upset about this and I just…"

He squeezed her hand, "You just what?"

She lifted her eyes to his again and spoke nervously, "I want our first kiss to be meaningful. I don't want it to be something you regret someday. I don't want you to regret me."

"Lorelai…" He said shaking his head, "I could never regret y-"

"Maybe not but that's how I feel. I want us to do this right Luke. There's too much riding on this. On us. Your friendship means the world to me and for us to take this step...to really try...I need to go into it knowing we're on the same page and we're both ready." She said hoping he understood, "Does that make any sense?"

He nodded slowly, he understood but it still hurt, "I do."

"I wasn't trying to reject you earlier...I just needed us to be thinking more clearly. It was all happening so fast and as much as I wanted it to happen I needed to make sure I didn't let it get out of hand." She said with a shrug, "For you. And for us. And because I don't ever want to be the other woman...even if you didn't love her."

Luke sighed, "Okay."

"I want this to happen." She said squeezing his hand in hers, "I think I've always wanted it to happen. But it's scary Luke. The thought of screwing this up and losing you is absolutely terrifying to me."

"You won't lose me." He said shaking his head, "You'll never lose me."

She smiled and lifted her hand to his cheek, "We both know I have a way of screwing good things up."

"Even if we didn't work out, I'd be there for you no matter what. Maybe you just weren't ever with the right guy before." He said with a hopeful smile.

She smirked, "No. I definitely wasn't. I'm supposed to be with you. You're supposed to be my guy…" She shrugged, "You are my guy."

"Am I?" He asked hopefully, "Because I want to be. I really do. I want it to be me."

"It is you." She said placing a hand over his heart, "It's always been you Luke. I've just been to afraid to admit it."

Luke took a deep breath and smiled, "So...where does that leave us?"

She slid her hand back to his lap and let him trace the lines on her palm, "Well I guess it means we both know how the other feels which is good. We know what we want...that we want to try. Right?"

Luke nodded, "Right."

"But I think that at least on my end...I'd like to wait until your divorce is settled." He cringed, "I just...I feel like it would be better that way. For both of us. I really do Luke."

"Doesn't that just give you more time to change your mind?" He asked with a sad laugh, "More time to find some other guy-"

"That's not going to happen." She said honestly, "I don't want anyone else Luke. I want this to work. I just want to make sure we start on the right page...that we have a clean slate. Can you do that for me?"

He snorted, "Like I've ever been able to say no to you before…"

"Luke…" She said sadly, "Please. This is important."

He sighed and looked down at their joined hands, "Just please, please don't change your mind."

"I won't." She assured him, leaning in to tap his knees with hers, "I swear I won't."

He lifted his head and looked at her slowly, "So what now?"

She smiled and shrugged, "We go back to living our lives knowing that down the road, hopefully sooner rather than later we're finally going to give this a shot."

He searched her eyes, "Okay." He looked around the Diner, "Are you still going to come in? Or will you stay away?"

She sighed, "I think it will be easier to stay away for awhile…"

He cringed, "I don't like that-"

"It's only because if I'm around you I'm going to want to do things…" She said as her cheeks blushed.

He cleared his throat, "Things?"

She smiled, "Luke I've wanted to kiss you for seven years. But I've been able to keep myself together."

"But you won't be able to do that now?" He asked with a hopeful smile.

Lorelai shrugged, "You told me you loved me Luke...I want to figure out what that feels like. I've never been in love before."

He let out a shaky breath and took in every inch of her face, "Me either. Only you…"

She swallowed hard and nodded, "I should go…"

He sighed and pulled her hand against his chest, "I don't want you too."

"And I don't want to go." She said with a laugh as she slid off the stool, "But I have too."

Luke reluctantly let go of her hand, "Okay. Okay...I get it."

She smiled and reached for her coat and slipped it on, buttoning it up quickly, "I'll see you soon then. Okay?"

He nodded, "Right. Okay." He paused, "I know that you want to keep your distance but if you need me, please call, okay?"

She nodded, "Okay. You too." She started to walk towards the door and then paused, she turned back to him, "Hey Luke?"

He turned his body to face her, "Yeah?"

Biting her lip she tilted her head to the side, "Don't wait too long to ask me out after it's final, okay? The second it's over...come find me."

Luke smiled, "That was my plan."

"Good." She said as she glanced down at the ground, "Okay. Goodnight Luke."

"Goodnight Lorelai." He said in a loving, happy voice.

When she walked out of the Diner Luke felt his heart soar in his chest. He wouldn't pretend that it wasn't hard letting her walk away. In fact it was almost impossible. But he also understood and respected how Lorelai felt. And he appreciated that she was willing to wait and was thinking about his own feelings in this. As hard as it was, he also knew that this time around things were different. He had hope.

And most importantly, he wasn't going to wait this time around. As soon as it was final, he'd find her and finally take that big step. It was long overdue and there was no point in waiting around any longer.

This was it...it was finally their time. It was finally going to happen.

* * *

 **I hope you understand now why she did that in Part 2. I always felt like Luke was a very sensitive person. He aimed to do things right and even if he did love Lorelai and didn't love Nicole, he wouldn't feel right about "cheating" on his wife. Lorelai knew him well too, she would know that.**

 **I bet you can guess what the little bit left is for Part 4. ;) I will update as soon as I can.**


	4. Part 4

**You guys are incredible! My little story that could has turned into something wonderful for me to share with you. I hope you enjoy this last part. I loved writing it!**

 **Here is the 4th and final part. Enjoy!**

* * *

A week later, Lorelai was still reeling from her encounter with Luke. She was so excited to see what the future held for them. But the waiting was harder than she thought it was going to be. She knew she had made the right choice. She needed Luke's marriage to be put behind him before they could really start. She knew how he felt and she believed he really did love her. But she didn't want either of them to go into this with any regrets or concerns.

This was much too important.

She knew that she relied on Luke for a lot. But the week away from him was proving how much more she needed him than she ever realized. Her daily routine of going into the Diner was missing and everyone around her could see the side effects. It wasn't just a caffeine withdrawal because she was able to get coffee other places.

She was in full Luke withdrawals.

Standing in what would be her future office, she was trying to concentrate on her to do list that seemed to be growing by the moment. She was frustrated on many levels and she seemed to be reading the same line over and over again. Growling, she tossed her pen across the room and let it clatter to the floor.

"Whoa." Sookie said as she walked into the room, "What's your damage Heather?"

Lorelai sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "Oh. Sorry Sookie. Just a little stressed out."

Sookie walked into the room and held out a cup of coffee to her, "I've been noticing that. We're all stressed but something is very different with you. What's going on?"

Lorelai shook her head and looked down at her list again, "Nothing. Just want to make sure everything gets done on time. We still have so much to do."

"And it will get done." Sookie assured her, "Does this have anything to do with your Grandma or the break up with Jason?" She asked.

Lorelai froze for a moment but shook her head, "No." She looked at her list and tried to change the subject, "Have you decided what you want to make for the Test Run yet?"

Sookie narrowed her eyes at her, "Does this have something to do with Luke?"

Lorelai stumbled and dropped her second pen, "What? Luke? Why are you asking about Luke?"

"Jackpot." Sookie said leaning against the desk the movers had placed in her room, "Spill it."

Lorelai shook her head again, "There's nothing to spill Sookie." She lifted the cup to her lips but missed by an inch, "Except for my coffee apparently."

Sookie laughed, "Oh come on. I'm your best friend. I know you Lorelai. You've had your head in the clouds for days and Michel mentioned you've been oddly on time lately which can only mean one thing…"

Lorelai wiped up her spilled coffee, "What? That I'm just trying to open a new business and be prompt for once?"

"No, that you are skipping your morning visit to Luke's." Sookie said, suddenly she gasped and stood up, "Oh my God! Did you sleep together the night he drove you home from the funeral?"

Lorelai jumped and spilled her coffee again, "What? No! No we didn't sleep together Sookie! He's married!"

Sookie rolled his eyes, "To the snob in the suit? Like there is any chemistry in that relationship. Beside's I've been telling you for years that he only has eyes for you."

Lorelai blushed and mopped up more of her coffee, "Sookie…"

"You really didn't sleep together?" Sookie asked curiously, Lorelai shook her head, "Well did you kiss? Something happened!"

Lorelai sighed and looked back at her friend, "We haven't kissed no. But we almost did twice…" She smiled, "Something happened…"

Sookie squealed and clapped her hands together, "Oh. My. God! Lorelai this is amazing! You have to tell me everything! I've been waiting for this to happen forever! Do you know how awesome this is? You're not going to die alone anymore!"

Lorelai laughed, "Gee thanks for the boost of confidence in my Sook."

Sookie rolled her eyes and shoved her friend, "Tell me everything!"

Lorelai sighed and started to tell the story, "Well...the day after the funeral he came over and we got into a fight a little bit. He talked about Jason and how he should have been there for me and I brought up Nicole and we just sort of bickered. And then all of a sudden we were almost kissing and I stopped it before it could go too far."

"What? You stopped it? Why on Earth would you stop it? Didn't you want to kiss him?" Sookie asked.

"Well yes of course but it's complicated Sookie. Even if I didn't care so much he is still legally married. I want this to be done right. Which is exactly what I told him that night when I went to talk to him at the Diner. And…" Her face flushed again.

"And what?" Sookie asked quickly, "If you didn't have sex then what else could there be?"

Lorelai shrugged, "I told him I loved him…"

Sookie gasped and put a hand over her mouth, "Oh my. You've never said that to any guy before."

Lorelai nodded, "I know. And…"

"And?" Sookie asked leaning into her, "And what? And what?"

"And he told me he loved me too…" She said with a soft, happy smile on her face.

Sookie squealed again and began to jump up and down, "You're in love!"

Lorelai put her hand out, "Shhh! Don't say it so loud! We haven't exactly made this thing public knowledge yet."

"Well why the hell not?" Sookie asked angrily, "If you love him and he loves you then what's the hold up?"

Lorelai shrugged, "I told you. I want his marriage to be legally over before we really jump in. I just feel like it's important. Luke is a lot more sensitive than people realize. I don't want him stressed out about anything. If we're going to try then we need to be on the same page. I mean this is big Sook. We've been friends for so long that the possibility of losing our friendship scares me. I need to make sure it's done right if we're going to have any chance."

Sookie stood up straighter and looked directly at her friend, "Wow."

Lorelai blushed again and fidgeted nervously, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Sookie smiled softly and leaned across to her, "I've never heard you like this. I mean normally you just jump into a relationship head first. You're really thinking this one through which means you really do love him."

She bit her lip and nodded, "I do Sook. I've tried to pretend I don't but there's been this shift between us lately and this feeling has gotten stronger and stronger. And when he showed up for me the other night and Jason wasn't there...it put it all into perspective. Ya know? He's the one. He's the guy I've been waiting for and he's actually been there all along."

"I always knew that if you two just stood still long enough you'd see what's right in front of you." Sookie said softly, "Honey I am so happy for you. This is really good."

Lorelai nodded, "I think so too. I mean I hope it is. It feels good...and it feels big. It feels really big."

"This is right." Sookie said squeezing her hand, "You'll see." She smiled and pulled at her arm, "Come on. I'll get you some more coffee and we can start to plan the outfit you will wear on your first date. How slutty do you want to go?"

"Sookie!" Lorelai said pushing her as they walked along, "You're the worst."

Sookie laughed as they walked, "The guys been waiting for seven years...you gotta give him something."

Lorelai just laughed as they walked towards the kitchen and wondered how long it took for a Divorce to finalize these days…

* * *

Another week had passed and Luke was still waiting for the paperwork to be finalized. It had been two weeks since Lorelai had been in the Diner and his patience was running thin. He knew why she wanted to keep her distance and if he was being honest with himself, her reasoning made him love her more. She was looking out for him and that meant the world to him. But that didn't mean that being without her wasn't hard, especially when he knew they were finally going to take that next big step.

Sighing, he picked up an empty plate and started to walked towards the counter. He groaned when he saw Kirk sitting and counting how many fries were on his plate, "Kirk I told you to stop doing that."

"I just want to see how consistent you are with your fry amounts from day to day." Kirk said with a shrug, "It's research."

"They should research why you're so damn annoying." Luke grumbled as he threw the empty plates in the dish pan behind him.

Babette and Patty laughed as they climbed up on their stools, "I'd be careful Kirk. Luke's mood is worse than usual these days." Patty said.

Luke glared at them, "You two gonna eat or sit here and gossip all day?"

"Oh the man is ice cold today." Babette said with a smile, "I wonder if it has anything to do with the absence of the blue eyed beauty? How long's it been now Patty?"

"About two weeks since she showed her face here." Patty said shaking her head, "What'd you do Danes?"

Luke glared at her, "I didn't do anything. She's just busy getting the Inn ready for the opening."

Babette nodded slowly, "Right...so this has nothing to do with you running out of her house exactly two weeks ago like a bat out of hell?"

Luke groaned and leaned against the counter, "You miss nothing. You got cameras around or something? How do you know everything?"

"Patty and I pay people. We have eyes everywhere." She teased leaning into him, "So what's the deal? You finally give into your desires and make a move on the gal?"

"Oh! Did she get mad and slap you?" Patty asked, "I've always envisioned Lorelai to be a little feisty like that if she has to be. I bet in the bedroom she's a tiger…" Patty growled.

Luke's face grew ten shades of read and sighed, "Okay, that's it. Are you going to eat something or not? If not...please take your gossiping ways elsewhere."

"Chicken salad on wheat." Patty said nodding towards him.

"Reuben on rye." Babette answered back, she smiled, "You okay though?"

He nodded, "Yeah...I'm good." He smiled walked towards the kitchen, "And don't whisper about me when I walk away!"

Both women laughed, he only shook his head and went to the kitchen to get their lunches ready. God he missed Lorelai...this was harder than he thought it would be.

* * *

Three days later, Lorelai was strolling through the aisles at Doose's Market late one night. She was tired of pizza and Al's pancake world but she wasn't sure what she could make that would be at all edible. Sighing, she turned the corner without looking and gasped when she hit what felt like a hard wall.

"Oh!" She gasped and stepped back, "I'm so sorry. I wasn't loo-" She paused and blushed, "Luke. Hi."

He swallowed hard and took in her appearance, somehow she looked more beautiful than ever, "Hey. Hi. Uh...hi."

She giggled at his nervousness, she was happy to know he felt it too, "Sorry. I wasn't really paying attention."

Luke shook his head, "No problem. Neither was I. You okay?"

"Me? Yes! I'm fine. Of course I'm fine." She said laughing nervously, "All good. Totally a-okay."

Luke smirked, "Okay…"

She fidgeted slightly, "Um...so, how are you? How's the Diner? Everything going well? Business is good?"

Luke smiled, "Coffee orders are a little less these days but yeah business is pretty good…"

She blushed and looked down, "Oh good. Good that's good...I'll have to tell the rest of the town to drink some more of that delicious coffee of yours."

He smiled, "Okay." He shrugged before whispering hopefully, "Or you could just come in and order some."

Her head snapped up and she smiled softly, she felt an ache in her heart she tried to ignore "Luke…"

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah. I know...I know."

She nodded and shrugged, "Still no word from Blodgett, Sage, Albet, Pettruccio, Stein, Lemming, and Stein?" She asked in what she hoped was an amusing yet curious voice.

Luke chuckled in disbelief, "You remembered all that?"

She shrugged and felt her cheeks flush again, "I may have researched them to see if it would help to move the process along…"

Luke smiled, "Well at least I know this is killing you too."

She sighed and looked at him, "It's been hard yeah...didn't realize how much you were ingrained in my life Danes."

"I know." He said softly, "I mean I know you're in my life, a huge part of it but life's a lot quieter these days."

She smiled, "Well you might want to enjoy the quiet while you can. Because once you get the okay, your life is going to be pretty loud all the time."

He smiled, "I think I can be okay with that."

She brushed some hair behind her ear, "Good. That's good…" She took a deep breath, "So um...obviously we don't know how long this is all going to take but I'm glad I ran into you. I wanted to ask you something."

He nodded, "Okay. Shoot. What's up?"

She smiled, "Well the Inn is just about finished and we decided we wanted to have like a test run with our friends before we officially open. I am hoping that…" She paused and looked down again, suddenly it felt to afraid to meet his eyes, "I'm hoping that maybe you'll be there? You have the best room in the place since you have invested in it and Sookie will make fabulous food." She looked up at him and shrugged, "I know things are a little weird right now but I just can't imagine you not being there for this."

Luke felt his heart start to pound, "Lorelai of course I'll be there. This is a huge deal for you. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

The smile on her face grew and she reached out to touch his arm, she gasped when she did and pulled her hand away, "Oh good. Good. I'm-I'm glad. That's-that's great."

He could feel the part of her arm that she had touched begin to tingle, "Good. Great. Looking forward to it…"

She swallowed hard, "Um. So...I'll give you more details later. And uh...if anything on your end changes you'll-"

"You'll be the first to know." He said with a knowing smile, "Don't worry about that."

She giggled and nodded, "Great. Okay then…" She looked beside her and grabbed a box of macaroni and cheese, "I should get home…"

He watched her walk away, "Remember to take the fake cheese filling out of the package before putting it in the pasta."

She turned and stuck her tongue out at him, "I'm not that incompetent you jerk."

He smiled, "Just making sure. You seem a little flustered…"

She blushed again and laughed, "Don't you have a Diner to run?"

He shrugged as she continued to step back, "My most annoying and demanding customer hasn't been coming in. The rest of them can wait a little while longer."

She smirked, "Well your most annoying and demanding customer is going to require massive amounts of boysenberry pie when she comes back in. You might want to start baking."

He nodded and gave her an affectionate smile, "You got it."

She gave him a nervous wave and walked back towards the counter so she could check out. Luke waited until she had left before resuming his shopping. He looked down at the part of his arm that she had touched, it was still burning and he couldn't wipe the smile from his face. He felt a hand on his back and turned to see Patty smirking at him.

"Still nothing you want to share with me?" She asked with a knowing smile.

Luke cringed, "Geez Patty…"

She smiled and put a finger to her lips, "My lips are sealed with this one Luke. I've been waiting to long for this to happen to let anything ruin it."

He smiled thankfully, "Thanks Patty…"

She winked, "You got it."

When she left, Luke took a deep breath and wondered how the hell he was going to get through the rest of this waiting game.

* * *

Another two weeks without Luke had passed and Lorelai's frustration and stress from building the Inn was becoming too much. She was overwhelmed and exhausted. She wanted to see Luke. She needed him to tell her that everything was going to be okay. He was always the one who was able to pull her back down to Earth. The opening was in two days and she felt like she was working on overdrive.

She was standing in her kitchen trying to sort through her large lists when there was a knock on the front door. With a sigh, she turned and walked over to see who it was. She perked up when she saw it was Luke standing on the other side. Her heart started to pound in her chest hopefully.

"Hi." She said with a surprised smile, "Um...what are you doing here?"

He held up a folder, "I'm divorced."

She stood up straighter and smiled, "You're divorced." She paused and put a hand over her mouth, "Sorry. I shouldn't' look so happy. I should-"

"You should definitely look happy." He said with a laugh, "I'm beyond happy. I'm thrilled actually."

She laughed nervously, "That's so wrong...and yet-"

"And yet so right." He said letting the folder fall down to his side, "Lorelai-"

The sound of her cell phone interrupted them and she cringed, "Oh no. Just...I'll call them back." She sighed when she realized it could be about the Inn, "Actually um…I'm expecting a call from Tom. But...shoot. I-"

He shook his head, "Answer it. I'm not going anywhere."

Her heart soared in her chest as she flipped open the phone,s he smiled at him as she spoke into the receiver, "Hello?" Luke watched her face fall quickly, "What do you mean my doors got lost? Tom! We have guests coming in two days! I need to have doors!" She turned and paced back to the kitchen suddenly lost in a fury of stress, "Where the hell are they?"

Luke heard her yelling all the way to the kitchen, he stood there nervously trying to figure out what to do. Should he leave? Or should he go in the house and wait for her to get off the phone? I mean this was supposed to be the start of their relationship right? He knew she was stressed. This was a lot for her to get done. He heard her freaking out in the kitchen and he smiled realizing that tonight wasn't going to go as well as he had expected. But nothing in their relationship ever really did.

Taking a deep breath, he walked into the house, shut the door behind him and decided to prove to her once again he was in this for the long haul. He took his coat off and walked into the kitchen where he saw her scribbling something furiously on the the piece of paper in front of her. Despite her stress level, she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. He reached into the cabinet where he knew she kept her coffee and started to make a fresh batch for her. Despite the fact that it was past 8pm, he knew that she was probably going to be up late tonight.

He watched her plop into her chair and whimper, "Okay fine. But...Tom if these doors aren't there by the time my guests get there I'm going to have a complete nervous breakdown. I'm talking pulling my hair out and knocking over that gorgeous bannister you love so much!" Luke reached for a coffee mug and continued to listen to her, "Yes. Yes. Okay. Fine. I'll...I'll be there by 7 tomorrow morning. Yeah. Alright. Bye Tom. Call me if anything changes."

She sighed and put her head down on the table in front of her. Luke suddenly realized that she was so stressed out she probably forgot that he was even there. He waited patiently to let her calm down a bit before letting her know he was still there. However, he didn't have to say anything. The smell of coffee pulled her from her trance, he laughed when she sat up and sniffed, "Do I smell coffee?"

"Making you a fresh batch." He said quickly.

Lorelai jumped and put a hand on her heart, "Oh my God! Luke! I didn't know you were here!"

He smiled knowing she was mentally and physically exhausted, "I am. Did you sleep at all last night or eat anything today?"

She groaned and put a hand over her eyes, "I think I slept for an hour or so. I ate half a poptart earlier and what I think was a slim jim out of the bottom of my purse when I went to the bank."

Luke frowned, "Lorelai...you're going to make yourself sick." He sighed and walked to the fridge, "Do you have anything edible in here?"

Lorelai waved a hand at him, "I don't have time to eat. But-" She paused suddenly and then swung around, "Luke you're here!"

He turned back to her and frowned, "We just established this. Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

She shook her head, "No! No I mean you're here! You're' here and you're…" Her face flushed with emotion and the corners of her lips curled up again, "You're officially divorced. You're a single man. Back to being a bachelor. On the market…"

He stepped closer to her, "Hoping I won't be single or a Bachelor for too much longer."

She felt the warmth rush from her toes to the top of her head, "No? Got someone in mind you might want to make a move on?"

He nodded slowly and walked towards her, "You could say that. You could even say I that I've had my eye on her for a long time…"

She blushed, "Luke I-" Her phone rang again and she groaned, "Damn it…"

Luke smiled, "Go answer it. I'll find something to make for you."

She pouted, "But we-"

He shook his head, "We have plenty of time...answer your phone. Maybe your doors are back on track again."

She smiled as she reached for her phone, "Hey Luke?"

He opened the fridge and turned back to her, "Yeah?"

"This is going to be good, isn't it?" Her smile sent a rush of emotion through his body.

He nodded, "I think so. Yeah. It's going to be really good."

She nodded quickly and turned back to the table to grab her phone before it went to voicemail. She sat back down at the table and took her pen out again to help herself stay on track. Luke pulled out a box of pasta and smiled as he watched her work. She was in her element and he was exactly where he wanted to be. Beside her…

* * *

Later that night, Lorelai had fallen asleep on the couch surrounded by a pile of notes about the Inn. Luke had sat with her and kept her company, brought her more coffee when she needed it and calmed her down each time a new crisis occurred. He watched her sleep for a moment and hated to wake her up, but he knew she would be more comfortable in her bed. He just hoed she would actually go back to sleep if he did wake her up.

"Lorelai…" He whispered as he leaned in to play with her hair, "Lorelai wake up. You fell asleep on the couch."

She groaned, "Mmm…"

He laughed, "Lorelai, you'll be more comfortable upstairs in your bed. Come on. Wake up."

She smiled but still didn't open her eyes, "Trying to get me in bed before you take me out on a real date buddy? I don't put out before a man at least buys me dinner…"

Luke laughed, "Lorelai don't even. You know I'm not-"

She yawned and sat up, "I'm just kidding." She sat up slowly and smiled at him, "What time is it?"

"Late." He said with a sad smile, "You should get to bed."

She looked over at the clock on the wall, "Oh God. 12:30? Luke what are you still doing here. You should go home."

He smiled, "I wanted to make sure you were gonna be okay…"

She beamed at him, tilting her head to the side she leaned in, "There you go again taking care of me…"

He smiled and tugged at a lock of her hair, "And I always will."

She took a deep breath and whispered, "So...you're really divorced?"

He nodded, "I am. Nicole faxed me everything and called for good measure to make sure I got it. She wished us luck…"

Her face flushed, "So...she knows about us then?"

He nodded, "She does. She told me not to wait to long to tell you."

Lorelai reached across to him and took his hand, "You're divorced."

Luke nodded and stared down at their joined hands, "Yes I am." She looked back up at him and their eyes met for a moment, when she started to lean in he leaned back, "Lorelai wait."

Her eyes opened wider and she cringed, "I-I just thought that-"

He nodded and squeezed her hand, "I really want to but...you're right. This should be done right. I want to take you out, hold the door open for you and all that."

She smiled, "That sounds nice. Except there's just one problem…"

He frowned, "What's that?"

"Well for one I'm about to open a new Inn which means my time is going to be pretty limited, especially for the next few days. And two, I'm getting really impatient." She said with a laugh.

He smiled, "I am too. But...I'm not going anywhere. We can wait until after the opening, okay? You're going to need a night off so I'll take you out and spoil you. Then I'll walk you to the door at the end of the night…"

Her eyes sparkled, "And you'll finally kiss me?"

He nodded, "Yes. I'll finally kiss you."

She groaned and pushed his chest back, "Ugh I hate that you're being so sweet and romantic. Stop it. Be grumpy and sarcastic so it's easier to let you walk out the door."

He laughed again, "I'm sorry. I'll try and treat you like shit from now on."

"I'd appreciate that." She said with a giggle as she put her feet down on the floor, "But seriously...you should go."

"Want me to walk you upstairs?" He asked as he watched her stand up.

She smirked and looked back him, "Nope. Because if you do I'm not letting you out of the room before I've had my way with you."

Luke swallowed hard, "You're cruel. You know that, right?"

She smiled and walked towards the staircase, "And yet...you keep coming back for more."

Luke smiled, "Will I see you in the Diner now that I'm a free man?"

She nodded when she got to the bottom of the stairs, "You'll see me tomorrow. I'm gonna need the coffee to get through the next few days."

"You mean to help calm your nerves about the Inn?" He asked.

She shrugged as she stepped up, "Sure that...and the fact that I won't be able to sleep until we can finally go out." She turned and smiled, giving him a small wave, "Goodnight Luke. Thanks for taking care of me."

He watched her walk up the stairs and fought every urge to chase her up to her room and have his way with her, "Goodnight Lorelai…"

He waited until he heard her bedroom door close behind her before gathering his things and walking out of the house. He turned back and looked up at her bedroom window. He saw her dancing around her room and he couldn't help but laugh, he was hoping she was celebrating this new journey they were about to take together. It was about damn time…

* * *

The day of the test run, Lorelai had been working like a mad woman to get things done. Rory tried to keep her calm but she knew that it was no use. Until the night was over, Lorelai was going to be a bundle of nerves. She was helping her Mom check guests in when she noticed Luke step through the front doors with a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

She smiled and nudged her Mom, "You're boyfriend's here."

Lorelai followed her daughter's gaze and took a deep breath, "Luke."

Rory smiled and pushed her, "Go ahead. I got this."

Lorelai put a hand on her stomach and tried to soothe the butterflies, she pulled at her shirt and walked over to him, "Hey. Hi. You came."

He smiled, "Sure. I RSVP'd." He held out the flowers, "These are for you."

She smiled and took them in her hand, pulling them closer to smell them, "Luke they're beautiful. Thank you."

He smiled, "The place looks great...how are you holding up?"

She let out a shaky breath, "Only three minor panic attacks and one large one so far. So I think I'm doing okay."

He smiled and reached for her hand, "Lorelai you can do this. Okay? The place really does look amazing and it's all because of you."

She laced her fingers with his and felt her heart beat faster, "Luke I-"

"Lorelai I need to speak to you about the height of the fence outside. I'm not sure it's up to standard. We'll have to measure it of course and change it if necessary." Taylor's voice echoed through the room, ruining their moment.

She sighed and looked directly at him, "Why haven't you killed him yet?"

He smiled, "I'll work on it today."

Lorelai nodded, "I'd appreciate that." She sighed and shrugged, "I should go. But...we'll talk later?"

He nodded, "Absolutely."

Lorelai nodded and looked over at Rory, "Rory can check you in."

He smiled, "Okay. Go ahead." She started to walk away but he called out to her, "Hey Lorelai?"

She stopped and turned back to him, "Yeah?"

"You look beautiful." He said in a soft, sweet voice that sent shivers down her spine.

She giggled nervously and stepped back, bumping into the wall behind her, "Oh!"

He laughed, "Watch where you're going okay? Don't want our first date to be in the Emergency room."

She smiled and blushed before turning back to follow Taylor outside. Luke took a deep breath and watched her go before walking over to the front desk. He smiled at rory and tapped the top of the desk. "Hey Rory."

Rory smiled knowingly at him, "Flowers were a nice touch."

His face flushed and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "So...you know what's going on then?"

Rory nodded, "I do. And if this is the part where you ask for my permission, you have it. Don't worry. You're the only one that's never needed my permission."

He stood up a little straighter and smiled softly, "You know how much I care about her right? And you?"

She nodded, "I do. I've always know that Luke. I'm glad you two are finally giving this a shot." She reached for his room key and smiled, "Don't let her give you too much shit, okay?"

Luke chuckled, "I'll try." He took the key, "Did the doors come in?"

Rory nodded, "Just got installed ten minutes ago. You're all set. Room 7, up the stairs on your left."

Luke nodded, "Sounds good. Try and keep your Mom calm okay? She's got nothing to worry about."

Rory smiled, "Trust me...her demeanor just changed a whole lot since you walked in the door. She'll be fine now."

Luke smiled, swung the key around on his finger and then turned to walk towards the stairs. He could hear Lorelai talking to Taylor outside and he felt his heart jump in his chest. This was good. Things were headed in the right direction…

* * *

Later that night, Lorelai had put out every potential fire that came her way. She dealt with Taylor with ease. Helped Babette and Patty figure out the correct way to wear their robes after they gave him an eyeful. She dealt with her parents outbursts and news of their separation as calmly as possible. He waited until the majority of the guests were in their rooms before going back down stairs. Kirk was in his room but instructed Luke to keep listening for anything that sounded out of the ordinary. But when it came to Kirk...everything was out of the ordinary.

He walked down the stairs and looked around for any sign of Lorelai. They had caught each other's eyes throughout the day but nothing serious had happened between them. He heard a noise coming from the front porch so he walked towards it and opened the the door. He smiled when he saw Lorelai as she sat down on top step.

"Hey…" He whispered softly, he smiled when she turned towards him, "Everyone's asleep."

She beamed up at him, "Yeah? Good. That's good…" She leaned against the porch rail, "Maybe I'll finally be able to sleep too."

Luke smiled and walked over to her and sat beside her, "That would be good. You deserve it."

She took a deep breath and turned her body towards his, "Sorry about the robe incident…"

He smiled, "Doing my best to forget it ever happened."

She laughed and then reached over to take his hand, "I'm really glad you're here…"

He squeezed her hand, "I wouldn't have missed this for the world." He leaned in, "You did it Lorelai. You really did it. I told you you could and you did. I'm so proud of you."

She bit her lip and looked down at their joined hands, "I would never have been able to do this without you. You know that right?"

He nodded, "You would have. You can do anything you put your mind too Gilmore."

She smiled, "You've always thought to highly of me."

"No. You just don't see how incredible you are." He said with a shrug, "I'll do my best to get you to see what I see."

She scooted a little closer to him, "You taking me out tomorrow?"

He nodded, "If you want me too."

"I want you too." She said with a smile, "I really, really do."

"That's good." He said looking deep into her eyes, "I'm glad. Pick you up at seven?"

"Where you taking me?" She asked hopefully, "I need to know what to wear."

He shook his head, "It won't matter what you wear. You'll look amazing in whatever you wear. You always do."

She groaned, "You're killing me here Luke…"

He frowned but laughed, "What'd I do?"

She pouted, "You're making me work much too hard for this first kiss Danes. I thought you actually wanted this. You're starting to make me feel insecure here…"

He rolled his eyes, "You're the one that established the waiting thing to begin with."

She sighed and shook her head, "Well you should never listen to anything I say ever again okay?"

"Easy enough. I block out the majority of what you say anyway. It's mostly all gibberish." He teased.

She scoffed, "Seriously doubting this you liking me thing mister."

He smiled, "I never said I liked you…"

She paused and felt her heart burst in her chest, "No. I guess you didn't...you uh-" She blushed and looked down, "You said that you…"

Her voice trailed off and he leaned in to whisper, "I said I love you."

She closed her eyes tightly and lifted her face so she could see his eyes, "Yeah. You did."

Luke leaned in closer and tried to remember how to breathe, "And you...mentioned that you just might possibly lo-"

"I love you too." She said searching his eyes, "I love you too…"

He took a deep breath and leaned in even closer until their lips were just inches apart, "Lorelai I-"

"Ahhhhhhhh!" A scream from inside made them jump apart and off the steps.

"What the hell?" Lorelai asked as the front door burst open and a naked Kirk came rushing past them. "Is he naked?"

Luke groaned, "I'll be right back! Just-just stay right there!"

Lorelai watched them go trying to wrap her head around what was happening. She watched Luke run after Kirk and couldn't help but laugh to herself. She was starting to wonder if she was ever going to get that damn kiss…

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Lorelai was sitting in her office going through Taylor's stack of comment cards. She rolled her eyes at a few of them and wrote herself notes when she agreed with something he said. She was interrupted by a knock on her door, she looked up and felt her heart surge in her chest when she saw Luke. She gasped when she him holding up Kirk.

"Oh no…" She said with a sigh as she stood up, "What happened?"

"He fell butt first into Taylor's rose bushes." He said with a sigh, "I'm gonna bring him upstairs and make Lulu deal with it. I've seen enough of his butt for one day…"

She laughed, "Do you need help?"

Luke shook his head, "No. I'll save you from seeing this." He paused, "But I would like you to go back on the porch and wait there for me."

She smiled, "Why's that?"

Luke smiled as he stepped back, "Because I'm tired of waiting for that first kiss…"

She gasped when he turned with Kirk and walked him towards the stairs. Feeling her heart beat faster and the butterflies return to her stomach, she tried to keep herself calm. Her feet stumbled below her but she instructed them to keep walking until she got to the front door. She opened it and leaned against the door frame, but that was as far as she could make it. She put a hand on her stomach and told herself to breathe in and out slowly. And suddenly he was standing in front of her and everything she had ever wanted was being offered up to her.

She braced her hand on his chest when he leaned in, "What are you doing?"

He smiled and put his hands on her hip, "Would you just stand still?"

She gasped once more before his lips finally descended on hers. She moaned softly and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck feeling like all the pieces were finally falling into place. She clung to his sweater and deepened the kiss knowing that the wait was more than worth it. Luke was thinking the same thing as he held her close and reveled in the feel of her lips against his. After years and years of waiting he finally had her right where she belonged.

They pulled away for a moment to catch their breath but never took their eyes off of each other. She smiled softly and leaned in closer before he whispered, "What are you doing?"

She smiled and placed a hand on his cheek, "Would you just stand still?"

Luke chuckled and pulled her against him again and felt her arms wrap tightly around him. There was no going back from here and as far as he was concerned that was the best feeling in the world. This was where he was always supposed to end up.

They were meant to be. 

* * *

**Well there you have it folks! That's the end of this tale! I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and reviewing. I have appreciated it more than you know!**

 **I wanted to keep a few things the same from our beloved couples first kiss. Hence why I kept the "Will you just stand still?" line. Loved ASP's take on it. One of my most favorite episodes. Hope you enjoyed this twist.**

 **To those celebrating tomorrow - Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **To those binge watching the Revival Friday with me on Friday - May Netflix support us all and not crash! ENJOY! I will post more in "If You Ever Want to Fall In Love" by Sunday or next week! :)**


End file.
